Kamiya Dojo Insomiacs
by ravenf6
Summary: Karou takes Kenshin and Yahiko to see a fortuneteller who just moved to Tokyo. But the future's the least of thier worries as an ancevil lurks in the shadows. My first major fanfic. Humor supernaturalactionadventure rated PG for mild language and violen
1. Default Chapter

Kamiya Dojo Insomiacs  
  
This might be the first of many bits. Like the title suggests, each of the  
major characters of Ruroni Kenshin  
suffer a night of weird dreams among other obstacles barring them from a  
good night's rest.  
  
I do not own RK, but I did create the character, Juno. I really wish that  
there was no need to mention this formality every five minutes.  
  
Chapter 1  
Sores and Superstitions: The fortuneteller Juno  
  
It was a quiet morning at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin was doing the laundry, Sanouske was doing nothing in particular, and Yahiko was in his room reading a book of famous sword techniques when all of a sudden the pastoral silence was disturbed by a familiar sound:  
  
"Yahiko! It's your turn to sweep the dojo today!"  
  
Suddenly jerked back to reality, Yahiko grumbled to the shed and grabbed the broom. "Lousy ugly girl." He muttered as he swept the stone path betwixt the main building and entrance. "Why can't she get Sano to sweep for once? he's always doing nothing."  
  
"Is that right, little man?" A laid-back voice came from out of nowhere. Yahiko turned around and turned white with fear. Sano was looking down at Yahiko with a devilish smirk on his face. "And just why should the little missy go to the trouble of making me sweep when I can use you for a perfectly good punching bag?"  
  
Yahiko continued to sweep furiously, edging away from the former fighter- for-hire in a cloud of dust. Just then, Kenshin, who had just finished with the laundry, strolled up to him with a pleasant look on his face.  
  
"Morning, Yahiko. Is something the matter?" the wanderer asked cheerfully.  
  
"You'd figure Kaoru would be able to do a little work around here, seeing as she's the assistant master of this place." Yakiko answered in a sour tone.  
  
"But Yahiko, Miss Kaoru is always busy giving lessons around town." Kenshin continued. " And she doesn't have the time to help out with the chores, that she does not."  
  
Sano grabbed an empty wooden bowl and began to head for the exit.  
  
"Sano, where are you going? Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano turned slightly and shook his head. "Nowhere important, but someone's gotta get the tofu. You know how bad a cook you-know-who is." Yahiko nodded with a grimace in his stomach.  
  
Sano was just about to reach for the door when it suddenly swung open, slamming in his face and dropping him to the ground.  
  
"Oh my!" Megumi commented as she looked at the results of her entering. "Are you alright, Sano?"  
  
"Ooooooooorrrrrrrroooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo" A swirly-eyed Sanouske groaned. His nose was broken, the only injury aside having his brains scrambled.  
  
Kaoru came out of the dojo with a wooden sword in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "What was that sound? Did someone come in?"'  
  
"I'm afraid Sano has paid the price for being a doorman, that he has." Kenshin answered.  
  
".Well, anyways I've got a great idea!" Kaoru announced, in spite of Sano's pain.  
  
"An idea? That's a first." Yahiko interjected.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" the suddenly furious Kaoru bellowed.  
  
"Um, nothing! Let's all hear your wonderful idea!" the apprentice swordsman, answered quickly, hoping to calm his Kaoru's impending wrath.  
  
"A fortune teller just set up shop a few days ago." Kaoru continued. "Why don't we check it out?"  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss Kaoru." Kenshin concurred, "but I believe that fortune telling is impossible. We can get some tofu for dinner on the way back."  
  
Yahiko eagerly dropped the broom and ran for the door. "Hey Megumi, aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't; someone's has to stay and keep on eye on Sano." Megumi answered in a playful manner. "Once I'm finished, I'll try to convince him to come."  
  
Leaving the dojo (and Sano) in Megumi's care, Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko headed into town.  
  
At a large house, not too far away from the Akebeko's restaurant, people were lining up by the mile. Above the door, a large banner was hung, bearing the message, " Silver eyed star--fortunes and potions".  
  
"This certainly is a big turnout. That it is." Kenshin stated.  
  
"Can this guy really see the future?" Yahiko asked no one in particular.  
  
"He must to be able to draw a crowd this big." Kaoru said. "We're going to be here for a long time."  
  
The time passed very slowly, but eventually, Kenshin and his friends were almost near the house. Yahiko had barely returned with some fresh tofu when the person before them was allowed inside. After a 10-minute wait, they were allowed inside. The room was large and comfortable, several paintings of mythical beasts and runes hung from the ceiling.  
  
".. So when is he going to show up?" Yahiko asked Kaoru.  
  
A small shadow suddenly emerged from the flow. Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin while Kenshin put a hand on his reverse-blade sword.  
  
"Welcome." The shadow replied in a cheerful voice. "Forgive me if I frightened you."  
  
Everyone's eyes bulged as wide as dinner plates as the shadow rosebefore them materialized into a boy, a little shorter than Yahiko, but he was dressed in a dark hooded robe. "My name is Juno, apprentice of astrology and sorcery." The boy extended a white-gloved hand out the group.  
  
".It's a pleasure to meet you." Kenshin nervously shook the fortuneteller's hand. Looking deep into Juno's hood, the only feature that stood out of the dark hood were two glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"Indeed it is. A pleasure and a great honor, Mr. Himura."  
  
Woah! This little guy knows Kenshin! Is he just that good, or is the young prognosticator hiding something sinister???  
  
If you're asking, yes prognosticator is an actual word, its another word for fortuneteller. I'd greatly appreciate a few reviews to go along with the pleasure of your reading.  
  
*dryhg oui!  
  
*: that's Al Behd for "thank you" 


	2. The Mummy's Curse

Well, you asked for it, and you got it. The next (short, unfortunately)  
installment  
  
Chapter 2:  
A Prelude to Divination: Curse of the doctor's mummy*  
  
*: Read for yourself and you'll see what I mean..  
  
Kenshin was shocked when the fortuneteller knew him; he had never met him before. Kaoru and Yahiko their hearts lodged in their throats for a minute of two.  
  
"How did you know who Kenshin was?" Yahiko demanded. "Did someone put you up to this??" He reached for his wooden sword.  
  
It was then the intervention of Kaoru that saved Juno from a potential thrashing. "Yahiko, calm down! I'm sure there's a good reason why this guy knows Kenshin. Just hear him out." Yahiko crossed his arms and turned away from the fortuneteller.  
  
"Please, don't be angry with me." Juno pleaded. "As a fortuneteller, I know many things." He then turned his attention to Kenshin. "I have seen much about your hard life, filled with sorrow and bloodshed. Countless men have sought to end your life for your actions. But do not worry Mr. Himura, your secrets are safe with me."  
  
Kenshin stared silently at Juno for a few moments, and then something in the back of his mind told him that the dark-robed boy was speaking the truth. "That is a relief to hear, but please; call me Kenshin. I'm a wanderer now, and my only wish is to live the rest of my days in peace."  
  
Kaoru took in the conversation with deep reverence. Very few people have dared to be so outright or bold in this time. Even though Japan was at peace, there were still some who lived in fear. Afraid of those who would bully or kill to get what they wanted.  
  
Yahiko had been paying attention as well, and felt a mound of guilt well up inside him. "Hey, uh.. . Listen, I'm sorry about what I said, but a lot has happened recently."  
  
Juno reached into his robes and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "That's understandable. But let's get down to business: What would you wish to know?"  
  
Just then the thought hit Kaoru; why did she want to have her fortune read in the first place?  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin addressed. "I believe he's asking you a question."  
  
"There's gotta be something she wants to know." Yahiko teased, he was relishing the mystery of Kaoru wanted unwrapped.  
  
Kaoru found herself at a loss of words. Nothing seemed to come out. "Well, the thing is.um, I mean.. I never really thought about it!" She laughed embarrassedly. Kenshin and Yahiko dropped to the ground anime style.  
  
"That's no problem." Juno beamed cheerfully. "I can read a card fortune for you and find out what it is. Of course it is usually pricey: about a yen's worth.  
  
Kaoru sweat dropped at the price while Yahiko relished the moment. "But for someone as noble as Mr. Himura, err- Kenshin that is, I can easily waive that fee for all of you."  
  
Now it was Kenshin's turn to be embarrassed; "I'm flattered, but you really shouldn't go to that kind of trouble. That you shouldn't."  
  
Back at the Kamiya Dojo. Sano was regaining his senses. He found himself awake in one of the rooms, but he had trouble breathing, let alone opening his mouth. "Heyff, wha haffenff??? Can't breeaff!" Then he saw something like white bandage cloth on his nose. As well as small bamboo sticks in his nostrils. "What the. ?! My nosff! What happened to my nosff!?"  
  
At that moment, Megumi entered the room. "Oh, you're awake?" She asked Sano. All she got in return was an indistinguishable muffle. She had taken the liberty of wrapping Sano's mouth shut, but she did make breathing straws of bamboo for the patient. Although it was necessary, Sano felt like a bad alchemist experiment.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your nose is broken." The soft-spoken doctor stated. Sano's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "And wha did you do to ma facff??" the semi- mummified Sano asked.  
  
Megumi said nothing but put her hands on Sano's head. Checking the bandages and the straws, then she checked the nose.  
  
"Heff, wha re you doing??" Sano asked nervously as Megumi folded her hands over his nose.  
  
"Your nose must have been dislodged by the door, earlier."  
  
Sano's eyes shrank in fear; he knew what was coming next:  
  
"Now I need you to brace yourself, Sano. This may sting a bit." Megumi jerked the nose suddenly with a crack.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
.. A muffled scream echoed from the dojo, piercing all ears in a five-mile radius.  
  
Wow, my first reviews. I owe a bit of thanks to the following:  
  
-Chibi Binasu-chan: I'm at a loss of words. I never imagined that someone would like this so much. I hope you will continue to read my works in the near future.  
  
-LadyWaterShaman: I'm surprised that you were first to point out Sano's "oro" moment. Actually Sano first "oroed" when Kaoru threw a soup bowl at him. He was more fortunate than Kenshin on so many occasions. (Laughs)  
  
-Sentine: I'm happy that you enjoyed it so far. I was doing a tarot fortune (I'm not too good at it, by the way) and thought what the stars would hold for Kenshin and company. And from that humble beginning came this fic.  
  
I greatly appreciate your reviews and hope to see more of the same. I wasn't as fortunate at the Final Fantasy Republic to be blessed as such.  
  
Alas, I have hit a writer's block, so it may take some time before I can add more. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed this second helping.  
  
*Mydan! ^_^  
  
(Later! In Al Behd, I'm studying the language right now)  
  
Coming soon (maybe), chapter 3: Kaoru's fortune revealed!! 


	3. Kaoru's fortune

Aw rats, there was something I forgot to include last time: the stupid disclaimer. I usually do it only once and for all but to keep the legal monkeys off my back, I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or its characters. Juno however, belongs to me. If any of the aforementioned lawyers try otherwise, I will personally feed their greed-ridden hides to the Heartless.  
  
Chapter 3: Kaoru's fortune  
  
Back at the Silver-eyed Star, Juno looked at the clock for a brief moment as it chimed four and a half-quarter. "Yep. Your rooster-headed friend should be okay now. Though you might want to be careful about teasing him."  
  
Everyone looked puzzled for a second about. Juno took Kaoru's hand most carefully. "Now then Kaoru, let us see what the stars have for you to know." The fortuneteller then led Kaoru into a smaller room that he used to read private fortunes.  
  
Yahiko began to sneak after them. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping on Miss Kaoru's fortune, Yahiko." Kenshin warned the little boy, but Yahiko didn't listen. He stopped near the open doorway. Suddenly he felt a hand jerking him by the ear, when Yahiko's ear was a point blank range, Juno yelled "I DON'T ALLOW MY CLIENTS TO SPY ON ME WHILE READING FORTUNES!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Was Miss Kaoru's fortune that important to lose your hearing, Yahiko?" the former manslayer asked.  
  
"What!!??!?!" Yahiko shouted with his ears ringing. The two swordsmen sat themselves down against the wall, waiting for their turns.  
  
"So how does this work?" Kaoru asked Juno, he was laying down three cards on the table.  
  
"The cards hold special meanings and predictions that depend on where they are placed." Juno explained. By interpreting them, we can see what the future holds."  
  
Kaoru felt a little lost during the explanation, but nodded to avoid offending Juno.  
  
"Let's see what we can learn from the past." Juno exclaimed as he flipped over first card. "Hmm. The Queen of Clubs.."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"According to this, you've had a pretty good life." Juno elaborated. "You have gained several friends, some of whom need a little motivation.but you are a person not to cross when upset. You get angry very quickly"  
  
Kaoru began turn angry, but she swallowed her rage. "How would you know?"  
  
Juno readjusted his cloak and sat himself down again. "The Queen of Clubs is usually a sign of one who disciplines through force. And I can write a book about how many times you whacked poor Kenshin with your bokuto. You have a very violent personality"  
  
Kaoru felt her veins begin to bulge on her forehead. Juno began to sweat drop on the back of his hood (his face is covered). He didn't need the cards to see what would happen if he didn't quell Kaoru's anger: "Uh, what I meant to say was "let's move on shall we??" He eagerly flipped over the second card. "Oh, the Innkeeper."  
  
Kaoru's pilot of anger suddenly snuffed out. "Innkeeper?" she repeated in confusion.  
  
"This is good. The Innkeeper is a sign of stability and good harvest. You teach the Kamiya Kasshin Style, don't you?" Juno asked.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" The assistant master asked.  
  
"Everything." Juno declared. "You see, the wise Innkeeper is very industrious. He makes sure to keep his customers well fed and their tankards full. In return, his business will boom."  
  
He quietly got up to make some quick tea, offering Kaoru a cup . "In short, even though you have few actual students, things won't get any worse. Just make sure you keep your roommates in line and things will work out for the best."  
  
Kaoru was enjoying this: the scenario, the serenity, and the refreshing green tea. "Wow! I never thought I'd be so lucky." She sipped quietly at her drink.  
  
"You should think nothing of it." Juno continued. "A lot of people are too foolish to realize how well off they actually are." His glowing eyes then turned to the last face down card. "Let's see what the future holds. He moved his hands to pick up the card, but t he froze, than is if possessed by a spirit, his eyes flashed and suddenly locked onto Kaoru's gaze.  
  
"Hmm. I see something else, something I never saw before." Kaoru sat there, never twitching or blinking while the young apprentice continued to probe her mind.  
  
"Ahh... You are in love, . and with someone very special, no doubt."  
  
Kaoru blushed a slight pink, "..What do you mean?"  
  
Juno looked at the two face-up cards for a brief second, and then nodded  
  
"Lady Kaoru, I believe we've found out why you came here: you want to see about your love life with Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru felt her breath slip away for a few moments. She never admitted it before, but now that Juno has hit it on the nail, there was no use denying it now.  
  
"Well, . that is what I kinda.. came to see." Kaoru began to feel sheepish, thankfully Yahiko and Sano wasn't around to hear that.  
  
"Let's see what the future holds in regards to that." Juno slowly flipped over the final card. "The Empress? Very curious."  
  
"What's so curious about it?" Kaoru inquired.  
  
Juno poured himself some tea and took a long drained it slowly. "I've never drawn the empress card before, something interesting is going to happen. Something wonderful."  
  
"What is it??" Kaoru asked with excitement.  
  
"..A new addition to the Kamiya Dojo.." The fortuneteller said.  
  
"Another student? That IS wonderful!" Kaoru began to dance around the room in a joyful fashion.  
  
Juno folded his hands in his sleeves as he watched".More than you will ever realize ."  
  
Kaoru stopped in her tracks. "What make you say that? Is this new student going to be my best one?"  
  
"Oh, this one will take right after you. But I regret to say that's all the information I can give you." Juno rose from the floor and started towards the exit.  
  
Unfortunately for Juno, that answer hit a nerve that was best left untouched: Kaoru swooped down on like a vulture and hoisted him into the air by the hem of his robes. "But what does that have to do with me and Kenshin?" The assistant master demanded in a demonic tone.  
  
Juno was surprised by the sudden attack, but he kept his cool despite the situation. "When you see him you'll find out. That is all."  
  
It was just then that Kaoru reverted back from her monstrous rage, it was as if what Juno said made perfect sense. She ruefully lowered him to the floor. "I'm sorry, I never meant to do something like that. But why do you have to talk in riddles so much?"  
  
"I know many things, Kaoru." Juno exclaimed as he straightened himself up. "but don't always choose to tell. There's no need for apology, I've had that happen to me before. Your reading is now finished."  
  
Kenshin had been marveling at some of Juno's antiquities while Yahiko began to doze off. Any silence left in the room was broken when Kaoru and Juno stepped out of the private chamber.  
  
"Did you see anything interesting, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked  
  
"I'm afraid she can't tell you that while you're still here, Kenshin." Juno answered the wanderer. "It would be bad luck. So whose fortune should I read next?"  
  
The answer came in the form of a very loud noise coming from Yahiko. Everyone sweat dropped at the enormity of the apprentice-swordsman's snoring.  
  
Kenshin began to walk towards Yahiko and nudged him awake. "Yahiko, wake up. It' s time to have your fortune read."  
  
"ZZZZ go away, you ugly old hag.ZZZZZ" Yahiko muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Kaoru had overheard this sleep talk .In cold retribution; she brought down her bokuto on Yahiko's head with a loud.  
  
SMASH!!!!!  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" roared an angry Yahiko.  
  
"It's time for your reading, Yahiko." Kaoru answered sweetly.  
  
"Miss Kaoru is very fearsome when upset, that she is" Kenshin thought to himself as he watched Yahiko rub an unusually large bump on his head.  
  
".You might want to be careful of what you think, Kenshin. That might be you next time." Juno said to the former hitokiri.  
  
"ORO!?!" Kenshin uttered flabbergasted and wide-eyed. "you can hear my thoughts??"  
  
Juno nodded slightly and gave him a wink. Thankfully for Kenshin, Kaoru wasn't going to be told of his recent train of thought.  
  
Coming soon: Yahiko's fortune, plus Megumi starts her campaign to take Sano to have their fortunes read.  
  
So far, this is the longest chapter written for this fic. After getting the ground floor up and running, this chapter was easy as cake. I really don't know when I'll start on the next chapter, but as always: reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
But for those who just can't wait that long, what say you to this? If I see 7 new reviews, I'll get to work on the next chapter.  
  
Until next time, cyouhyny! (Sayonara!) 


	4. Grousing rooster, angry wolf

7 reviews it has been since I've started. I am glad to say that your wish is now my command. Let it never be said that I never break a promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or its characters, with the exception of Juno. So to all you black-hearted lawyers, go away or I shall make good my threat (several Darkside heartless emerge and a group of lawyers flee in stark terror). By the way, I don't own the heartless either, but they do make good bodyguards. Heh heh heh.  
  
But enough of torturing the scourge of our society, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Grousing rooster, angry wolf  
  
Sanouske had never had such a bad day in his life. His nose broke, and the cure was worse than the disease. And all in the same day. Megumi had removed the bandages and breathing straws as to begin examining the nose tissue itself.  
  
"Your nose is recovering very well, Sano." The doctor reached into her bag of medical supplies. "But I need to run one more test to be on the safe side."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" A sour Sano asked. Even though he was still upset about earlier, he thought nothing could be worse than having the bone popped back into place.  
  
"I need you to close your eyes for a minute." Megumi began to rummage through her supplies and picked out a small box marked, "sniff tester."  
  
Sano leaned against the wall with his eyes closed; figuring now would be a good time for a nap.  
  
"All right Sano, tell me if you can smell this." Megumi put what looked like moldy black fungus under her patient's nostrils and almost immediately, Sano hit the ceiling in disgust and splatted face down on the floor.  
  
"Ugh! What the heck are you trying to do? KILL ME?!?" Sano demanded.  
  
Megumi laughed for a second, it was pretty fun to watch that kind of reaction. "No, then I wouldn't be able to ask you something."  
  
" And that would be." Sano inquired, rubbing a newly made bump on his head and began to wish Megumi was a man so he would have no compunctions about beating the crap out of her.  
  
"I don't know if you were awake after the accident, but Kaoru and the others went to see a fortuneteller a while ago. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with them."  
  
"You mean the little missy went to see one of those little wimps who use crystal balls to sweet talk about the future?" Sano smiled. "I'd rather see Saitou drunk."  
  
Just then, a knock came from the door. Megumi opened it and who should be standing at the threshold than..  
  
"I thought I heard someone call my name." Saitou said roughly. "But you're not going to see me drunk anytime soon, rooster!"  
  
Sano jumped up from the floor and came face-to-face with his loathsome adversary. "Who're you calling rooster, you butt-ugly old has-been??"  
  
Saitou stood motionless with a vein on his head pulsing. "I'm mistaken: I meant to call you "sake-marinated piece of garbage!"  
  
Megumi quickly stepped in to calm the two smokestacks of rage. "Can't you two meet for once without wanting to tear each other's head off?"  
  
"Let him think what he wants, I'll still tear him to shreds." Saitou turned away in disdain. "And to think that of all the people in Tokyo, he wanted me to bring you two."  
  
"What do you mean?" Megumi asked, struck by the cryptic remark.  
  
"The fortuneteller wanted me to bring you to see him." Saitou explained. "If you go, he won't charge you for the services. Though I fail to see why he'd waste his time on the amateur."  
  
Sano felt his blood began to boil once again. But instead of saying something, he grabbed the black fungus thingy and threw it straight into Saitou's mouth.  
  
The narrow-eyed police officer choked the bizarre object down his throat, then a loud grumble roared from his stomach. Saitou clutched his suddenly bulging mouth and ran out of the room, in the direction of the nearest empty barrel.  
  
"Hey Megumi, how old was that thing?" Sano asked as he followed Saitou out.  
  
"About 5 years." Megumi answered. "Why?"  
  
"Hold that thought." Sano held up an index finger. An unearthly noise pierced the silence, and possibly, the sanctity of the dojo:  
  
"RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
For the first time all day, Sano laughed heartily. " You just made my day."  
  
Saitou had discovered what it was like to be sick as a dog. "Ha, ha, very funny, rooster." He groaned. "Next chance I get I'll. (Oooooohh, don't feel so good.).  
  
"What's the matter, Shifty?" Sano teased. "Under the weather?"  
  
It took a while, but Saitou regained his fearsome composure. "I always said you made sick, but this is an insult!"  
  
"I'll take you anytime, tall-dark-and-gruesome." Sano said mirthfully. "But we gotta see the fortuneteller. So lead the way."  
  
Half-choked with rage and nausea, Saitou, Sano, and Megumi left the Dojo in pursuit of knowledge.. and extra-strength digestive.  
  
Back at the Silver-eyed Star, Yahiko and Juno were in the private room. Yahiko looked around the room at all sorts of lit candles incense burners.  
  
"So, do you travel a lot?" Yahiko asked the fortuneteller. Juno was shuffling his tarot deck and put three cards face down like he did with Kaoru. "Yes, once in a while I like see the world. What would you want to know?"  
  
It didn't take long for Yahiko to figure that out: "Will I be as good a swordsman as Kenshin is?"  
  
"Hmm. Interesting ambition." Juno nodded. "Let's see what the cards have to say about your past." He flipped the first card over. "The three of coins. You've been a bad boy haven't you?"  
  
"What would you know??" Yahiko burst out in indignation.  
  
" I've heard of like father, like son, but never "like teacher, like student!" Juno laughed. "I know that at one time, you were a pick-pocket on the streets. Tell me, how do you like Kaoru as an instructor?"  
  
"She gets upset at the slightest thing, not to mention what a horrible cook she is." Yahiko answered.  
  
Juno shook his head for a minute. "Be that as it may, she was kind enough to take you on as a student of the Kamiya Kasshin style and put a roof over your head. Don't you think you think you should be grateful?"  
  
Yahiko drained his tea very quickly before dignifying with a response. " .what's your point?"  
  
"If circumstances were different, you would have been as bad as those thieves you defeated during their attempted robbery of the Akebeko's home." Juno exclaimed. "But let's move on, shall we?" He flipped over the second card. "The five of swords."  
  
"What does that card mean?" Yahiko asked. "Looks like a bad game Sano used to play for money."  
  
"The five of swords is very fitting." Juno continued, "According to this, your progress is growing at a steady rate. And some of the people are beginning to recognize your abilities."  
  
Yahiko felt a smile grow on his face. "You should have seen me in Kyoto, I mopped the floor with some of the best men the Juupongatana had!"  
  
"I've seen otherwise, you were nearly blow up to smithereens." Juno reprimanded the cocky apprentice, "but finished up with great panache. Nice mimic of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. But what would you do when you feel your skills are complete?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yahiko asked dumbfounded.  
  
"If you were to master both the Kamiya Kasshin and Hiten Mitsurugi styles, what would you do with your skills?" Juno asked. " There is little need for swordsmen in this day and age. Not to mention the fact that there are few in power who would use your skills to justify their means."  
  
Yahiko thought seriously about this matter. He remembered what happened to Aoshi Shinomori and the Oniwaban group under their employer, Konryu Tekeita, A wicker death merchant who kidnapped Megumi to further his blood- washed empire of wealth.  
  
"I'm not gonna end up as some tool for a criminal!" Yahiko snapped back at the remark. "I've seen too many reasons not to."  
  
"A wise answer." Juno acknowledge sagely. "With all the evil in this land already vanquished by you and your friends, there would be a void for someone stronger to take over. Would you be brave enough to test your skills then, Little Yahiko?"  
  
That old remark hit Yahiko's nerves most unpleasant. "Not you too??" the latter whined. "Why can't everyone stop it with the "little" thing?" He buried his head in his knees.  
  
Juno did not laugh throughout Yahiko's grousing. "It can't be helped, even though you've become a man on the inside. But I wouldn't think of it as a curse. Your opponents underestimated you and ended up sorely defeated because of it."  
  
Yahiko raised his head slightly, piqued by Juno's wisdom.  
  
The fortuneteller rose from his spot and began to rummage through a chest. He then sat back down with cloth-wrapped bundle in his hands. "It would be a rough and thankless road ahead. But, you're still alive: you've shown true courage during the day you might have died, fighting the Juupongatana along side the Oniwaban. That's never easy. But, I prattle on. It is time to see your future." Yahiko watched as Juno's hand picked up the third card and turned it slowly over.  
  
Just then a bell rang from the lobby. "A visitor." Juno said with the card in his hand. "You'll have to excuse me a bit." He walked out to answer. Even though Yahiko was curious to find out about his destiny, he followed Juno out of the room as well.  
  
"Oh, Officer Saitou! Glad to see you brought the company I asked for." Juno greeted the wolf cheerfully.  
  
"The pleasure is more yours than mine." Saitou refuted. "Do you have anything for indigestion?"  
  
"Yup. A ginseng and cherry tree potion. One of my bestsellers." Juno led the company in.  
  
Among the company already inside, Kaoru was first to notice the Saitou wasn't exactly himself. "Did something happen?" she asked Megumi. "Saitou looks kind of sick."  
  
"You don't need to worry about him, little missy." Sano exclaimed. "It's just something he ate." He then went to join Kenshin with smile on his face.  
  
Saitou cleared his throat and walked away from the group. In minutes, Juno brought back a large cup of cup of tea and a small vial. He put a few small drops, causing the tea to bubble. Saitou then took a small taste. Finding it surprisingly pleasing, he drained the rest of the drink. "Give the potion a few minutes to work through your system and you'll be fine." The fortuneteller advised. It did not take Saitou long to figure out his next move once his ailments were over- pluck Sano like a chicken and roast him on a skewer.  
  
Pretty soon after, Juno and Yahiko were back in the private room. "Well, I'd hate to be your friend once his indigestion goes down." Juno said as he settled himself in.  
  
"Ain't that the truth?" Yahiko chimed in. "So what's the last card?"  
  
".The Chariot." Juno laid the card on the table. "Your future is . uncertain. Your skill will continue to grow, that much is certain. But to what end. the cards refuse to tell me."  
  
Yahiko sat, riveted to his spot. "What do you mean, the cards won't tell you?"  
  
Juno shook his head in dismay. "Usually when this happens, it means that it would be unwise to continue. All I know is that part of your strength will be derived from the Kamiya Kasshin style. The other part, you have to figure out on your own." Juno unwrapped the bundle in his lap carefully. When the last layer of cloth was removed, Yahiko saw what looked like a sword in a beaten up sheath. Juno removed the case, revealing a gleaming blade that looks as if fresh from the forge. Yahiko gazed at the sword with awe.  
  
Juno sheathed the sword slowly, and looked down at Yahiko with a serious gaze. "This was given to me by a master sword smith during my travels. He told me to give it to someone untouched by hatred. I've kept it as a good luck charm but I think the time has come for it to have a new owner."  
  
Yahiko felt his heart beat slightly faster as Juno held out the weapon to him. "Be mindful, Yahiko. A sword that protects is only as good as the one who uses it. Keep that in mind when the time comes for you to use it."  
  
Yahiko was absolutely speechless. A real sword of his own. "Hey! This has no edge!."  
  
Juno couldn't help chuckling at Yahiko's reaction. "That's because this sword is similar to a sakabato. Only with no edge at all. You can a smith sharpen it later, if you want. Your reading is now over, but I hope that there will be no need for you to use that sword at all."  
  
Yahiko hurried back to the others, just in time to witness Saitou's recovery. "All right, where is that excuse of a rooster?"  
  
Sano strode into the open. "You're looking' for me, or are you planning on calling in sick?"  
  
Everyone else in the room sweat dropped and made some room. But just before either Sano or Saitou could begin their fight anew, jagged lightning tore between them. All eyes looked around for the source and found Juno with smoke coming from his hand.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I do not allow fighting in my house." Juno warned. "Under penalty of deep frying." His hand sparkled with electricity to illustrate.  
  
"I believe that you two should settle your problem some other time, that you should." Kenshin said to Sano and Saitou. The two aforementioned turned their backs to each other, sulking.  
  
Juno however, turned to Kenshin. "I believe that you are next for a reading. There is nothing to be afraid of."  
  
With that said. Kenshin followed Juno into the private room.  
  
Okay, this is LONGEST chapter by far. It took me a long while to write it, that's why it's so big. I think that I will take a break for a while since I'm beginning to feel a little tired. Nonetheless though, I'll still work on this. Next up, Kenshin's fortune!  
  
Special thanks go to:  
  
LadyWaterShaman: Three reviews you've given me. I'm touched that you keep coming back to enjoy my little project.  
  
Setine: Ditto to you, too. I hope you found this funny, it sure made me smile.  
  
Himura Jeni: Technically, you were the THIRD and seventh review I've got altogether. Weird isn't it? Anyway, I hope you're pleased with this huge gem of a chapter.  
  
For now, I'm off for a little R&R and a little insult sword fighting, Monkey Island style.  
  
Until next chapter, *clamm oy mydan!  
  
(smell ya later in Al Behd) 


	5. The Fortunes of a Wanderer

Oh my lord. Barely half a day goes by and already this is hailed as "classic comedy!" It's been two days since I took a breather, resting my weary fingers and taking in classic Kenshin humor. Now that that's done, time for me to get back to work. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get on the Internet for several days.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or its characters; the only one I own here is Juno.  
  
Saitou: Why did you have that stupid rooster shove that. thing down my throat?!  
  
Ravenf6: "So it is written, so it shall be", Saitou. Did anyone ever tell you you're stiffer than the dead in the underworld?  
  
Saitou prepares to do a gatotsu but just as quickly, several soldier heartless emerge and bind him in chains.  
  
Ravenf6: Now that I was so rudely interrupted, I have to say that I don't own the Heartless either, those guys belong to Squaresoft. I like being an author; you get away with so much. In the words of the immortal bard:  
  
"It's good to be the king."  
  
Chapter 5: The fortunes of a wanderer  
  
This had been an auspicious day on several occasions: Yahiko acquires a new sword, Kaoru got her shyness off her chest, and Saitou actually showed signs of being human.  
  
Even though all that had transpired, the day was not over yet, for Kenshin had yet his fortune to be revealed.  
  
Right now though, things were about to erupt in chaos in the lobby. Sano and Saitou were at it again. "You're going to pay for that mushroom, you cocky little chicken!" Saitou shouted to Sano.  
  
"I can't help it if you don't watch what your eating, Fido." Sano shot back at the annoyed cop.  
  
"I've killed people for comments less slanderous than that" Saitou took out his katana "I'll hound you until I've made you cough up your organs!"  
  
Sano felt a smile creep on his face at his next comment: "Then be a good dog and sit!"  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi began to burst out in laughter, picturing Saitou as a dog. The latter's blood began to boil like a cauldron of molten slag. "That tears it, you better pray that the fortuneteller knows how to raise the dead!"  
  
Juno acted swifttly and shot a blizzard from his hands, freezing the two enemies into human Popsicles. "I thought I warned you two: no fighting in my house!" The hooded sorcerer defrosted his targets in disdain. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you about proper respect for others, Sanouske Sagara."  
  
"And just how do you think you'll do that, squirt?" Sano approached Juno with a sly glint in his eye. "You don't look like much to me."  
  
"For someone who used to be called Zanza," Juno began. "I expected someone more intimidating. But you're just a lowly street punk."  
  
Now it was Sano's turn to have his vein pulsing with anger. "You'd better watch it Shorty, or else you're gonna have a black eye to go with those robes." . Juno folded his hand out and held it up to Sano's face. "What's faster, your fists or my magic? Let's find out." He shot out a small explosion into Sano's face. When the smoke cleared, Sano was wide-eyed and his head was as black as ashes. "Anymore funny business out of you, and I'll see if I can remove your soul."  
  
Sano quickly backed up against the wall, white with fear. "That shrimp, he's inhuman!" he quivered. Saitou grinned from ear as he watched the scourge of his day trembling with fear.  
  
"I don't think there was any need for that, Juno." Kenshin said to the fortuneteller. "Sano has already suffered enough today, that he has."  
  
"Hmm I suppose, but I guess turning the other cheek isn't his style." Juno acquitted. "I'm sorry about that, but right now though, the only thing that needs to be addressed is your future, Kenshin." The wanderer followed Juno into the private room, leaving the others to themselves.  
  
"Are you sure it was a wise idea to leave them by themselves?" Kenshin asked as he sat himself at the table. "I think so." Juno answered. "After that little fireworks display, I'm sure your friend will be humbled, and I know Saitou wouldn't do anything funny, it's not his way." Juno poured some tea for the both of them. "Any mystery can be unraveled at your feet Kenshin, what would you wish to know this night?"  
  
Kenshin drank a little of his tea before he gave his answer: "I want to know if I can live the rest of my days in peace." A riffle of the cards later, three were laid face down on the table. "We all would like peace, Kenshin." Juno sighed. "It's too bad some people don't think that way. He turned over the first card. "Death."  
  
Kenshin looked down at the infamous card with little surprise. "When I said I've seen your past, I saw only as much as I could bear." Juno began. "Your life has been a sad one, Kenshin, so much death and violence. I often in my sleep see the gods contemplating you as the next reaper of souls should your time come. But the death card is also one of change. In spite of all you've done during the revolution, you devote yourself to protecting the defenseless. Do you not feet irredeemable for what you cannot change?"  
  
Kenshin sat calmly. "It's true that I can't bring back all the lives I took, but that is how I am repenting for those sins, that I am. Mastery of swordsmanship is only killing people and spilling blood. I did learn one thing though, even if my life will be forever damned, I can still protect those I care about with my sword."  
  
Juno nodded slowly. "An interesting paradox: a being who knows death, yet seeks to preserve life. You're an unusual person, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin began to drink some more tea while Juno turned over the second card. "The Judgment. Even though you've changed since the Revolution, something about your old life clings to your soul, something frightening."  
  
Kenshin knew very well what Juno was talking about, suppressed deep in the void of his subconscious was the embodiment of his evil side, Battousai the Manslayer. The ruthless shadow yearns for the day to emerge and kill again.  
  
"It must be hard for you to maintain sanity, Kenshin." Juno said sympathetically. "I'd be terrified knowing that I could turn into a killer at an instant's notice. I'm sad to say that there is no spell that I know or potion I could make that can calm your Battousai self forever."  
  
Kenshin shook his head slowly. "I never asked if that could be done. This is my curse, no kind of magic can undo it, but I remember what someone said. He said that I am a manslayer to the core, and that truly written in stone, but I can still live my life as a wanderer."  
  
"That would not be an easy road." Juno said. "But now we must look to the future." He turned the third card over. "??. The Fool?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kenshin looked at it with a look of confusion. "what is so bad about it?"  
  
"Terrible misfortune is on the horizon, Kenshin." Juno explained. "You should be very cautious. I'm afraid I can't decipher what it is."  
  
Kenshin rose from his seat. "That sounds serious. But I'm pretty sure I can handle it regardless what it is."  
  
"Then, I'm afraid your reading is finished." Juno shook his head. "Well, we better check to see if your friends haven't destroyed anything."  
  
The wanderer and the fortuneteller reentered the lobby. To Kenshin's surprise, Sano and Saitou haven't done anything the least bit violent: They were playing mahjong.  
  
"You lose again, rooster." Saitou declared. "That makes it 9 to 0."  
  
"I'm feeling my luck changing, Shifty and I'm about to bury you." Sano retorted irritably. "Just you wait."  
  
"I can't believe those two can actually fit an outlet for their grudge outside of fighting." Megumi observed. "I guess even miracles are possible."  
  
Juno looked at the clock as it struck 5:30. "He should be here soon."  
  
"Who?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"One of my best customers." Juno said. "He always comes by once in a while."  
  
A loud knock came from the door. Juno answered it promptly. "Wow, you sure are early tonight, Hiko."  
  
Kenshin stood frozen in his tracks and turned towards the door. He easily recognized the large frame, the green hair, and that red-and-white cloak. Yet he still couldn't believe that his former master had come all the way from Kyoto.  
  
"Hmm. So the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style has come." Saitou thought to himself. "What could bring someone like him over to Tokyo?"  
  
"So, Hiko. You've come for the usual?" Juno asked the almost giant man.  
  
"You've got that right." Hiko said as he made his way towards Kenshin. "Though I didn't expect to see my stupid apprentice here as well."  
  
"It's good to see you again, master." Kenshin greeted. "Miss Kaoru brought us here to have our fortunes read."  
  
Saitou got up from his mahjong game to speak to former Battousai. "I'm not surprised that your little Raccoon Girl would go for such a thing."  
  
"But why does Juno know you, Saitou?" Kenshin asked. "You're not one to be sociable. That you're not."  
  
Saitou took a quick look at Sano who was trying to peek at his tiles, when the rooster withdrew from his attempted cheating; he turned back to Kenshin and Hiko. "True. But as you clearly saw, this boy is good at making remedies. My wife has an unbearable ulcer. Perhaps the Fox Woman could learn something from him."  
  
Megumi shot Saitou an angry look, and then turned away.  
  
"So what is it that you came for?" Kenshin asked Hiko.  
  
".I don't really care if that kid can see the future, but he does brew some good sake." Hiko answered. "Maybe you should try some when he gets back."  
  
Juno returned shortly with a large pot of the sake. "Extra strong, just the way you like it. That'll be 8 yen."  
  
Hiko produced the money and gave it to Juno. "Do you have any left over? My stupid apprentice fancies a sample."  
  
"What's with stupid apprentice thing?" Saitou asked. "The Battousai is a master in swordsmanship, if it weren't for the Kyoto affair I would have had his head."  
  
"But you didn't take it did you?" Hiko asked in reprisal. "Kenshin may be able to wield a sword, but if he hadn't left to fight in the revolution, he truly might have become invincible."  
  
Kenshin shook his head in denial. "Thousands of people would have died if the Revolution dragged on. The only real solution was to stop the fighting."  
  
"Okay, I got the sake!" Juno announced. He brought a smaller jug and several cups. "I warn you though, drink it at your own risk."  
  
"And why's that?" Sano asked. "Its just sake. The worse it can do is get is drunk and forgetful."  
  
"Just like you?" Yahiko asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, just like- hey! Wait a minute-!" Sano realized his mistake. Everyone else in the room laughed at Yahiko's joke. Saitou merely grinned in satisfaction.  
  
"So Juno, what is it about this sake that's so dangerous?" Kenshin examined the seemingly harmless brew.  
  
Juno filled a cup and set it on the table, among the mahjong game. "In my travels around the world, I often set up shop in bars or restaurants. It all started at a large pub in Scotland. I was experimenting with my potions when I noticed that most of the customers were interested in a good drink. Problem was that the bartender had his latest shipment of scotch stolen. I made a bet with him that if I could brew some good scotch for him, he'd convince his customers to try my fortunes. It took me about 7 hours to create a prototype, but it was worth it: The first one to try it was a real tough guy from the Highlands. He said it was like fire in a cup-"  
  
"So you went into the liquor business like that?" Sano asked the fortuneteller.  
  
"Not exactly." Juno shook his head. "My brews have no alcohol. Ever since that time, I always created a synthetic drink whenever I visited a new country. It's good for business without the side effects. This sake in particular wasn't selling as much as I hoped when I was passing through Kyoto."  
  
Hiko then decided to elaborate the rest. "At that time, I kept my end of the bargain of looking over your friends, Kenshin. Then I was dying for something hard. It was then I ran into this little guy and he offered me some sake. It had a good kick to it, so I ended up buying a load from him every once in a while. Then he left saying that he was going to set up shop in Tokyo a few days ago. I felt restless and decided to come down here a short while later."  
  
Sano picked up a cup and poured himself some of the drink. "Now that's a guy who likes his sake."  
  
Juno put his tarot cards in his robes and handed the sake to Kenshin and Hiko. "Well if there's no objections, bottoms up, folks."  
  
Hiko drained his cup in an instant and looked to his stupid apprentice. "It's not that bad try it."  
  
Kenshin looked at his cup, it certainly looked enough like sake so he took a gulp. It seemed harmless enough. But Kenshin felt a strong reaction inside his body: smoke began to hiss from his ears, his eyes turned red. "Y- y-y-yikes! My throat is on fire!!" Poor Kenshin ran around, clutching his throat. Everyone watched with eyes as big as dinner plates (except for Hiko and Saitou, of course.) as the wanderer vainly searched for some water.  
  
Hiko and Saitou watched the comedy of errors with a bizarre sense of confusion. "I always thought the Battousai was mighty, but I'm not seeing this: he's crazy!" The wolf said to his larger companion. "I know what you mean." Hiko nodded. "He rarely listened to me years ago, and now he's soft as a marshmallow. It's pathetic. "  
  
Yahiko ended the ordeal when he brought in a bucket of water and threw it at Kenshin. "Thanks Yahiko, I needed that, but it looks as though my fortune has come to pass." Said a grateful, but soaking wet Kenshin. Hiko walked up to him with a mirthful grin on his face. "That was funny, never thought you'd become a clown after all that you've been through." He slapped Kenshin on the back, but Kenshin ended up falling to the floor; much to Saitou's delight  
  
"You should have seen him when the festival was going on a long time ago." Juno said to Saitou. "He did things you wouldn't believe. He sang a ballad that put a lot of people in hysterics."  
  
Saitou's face began to contort. This was becoming too much to bear for his serious personage. For the first time tonight, Saitou actually laughed (Yeah I know, completely out of character for Saitou). Kenshin on the other hand, blushed as red as his hair. The sun went down as the Silver-eyed Star rang with laughter..  
  
I know what you're thinking, and no, this is not the end. I thank you all for your patience as this proved to be a hard chapter to write (writer's block, mostly). Next up, Juno begins to read Sano's future. I don't know when I'll get started on it, as I plan to see relatives over the weekend, so I'm afraid I can't guarantee another update anytime soon.  
  
Later! 


	6. A note from the Author

A note from the Author.  
  
Well, I'm going to visit relatives in the morning. But I would like to address certain questions brought up in my most recent reviews to the following people:  
  
LadyWater Shaman: To be honest, I didn't intend to have Hiko in this story in the beginning, so I had to juggle a few things around so that I could actually make it look like he was there with good reason. And as for your request to include Soujiro, that's gonna be a tough one since I'm not that fond of him. But thanks for your input.  
  
Ari and Kat: My, my. You're the first one who took up my constructive criticism request. Writing this fic is a lot harder than it seems. Like you, I sometimes end up leaving mistakes undressed. First, let me address Hiko:  
  
There was only time I knew that Hiko was Kyoto, and that was when he helped defend the Aoiya (don't know if that's spelled right) when the Juupongatana attacked and I figured that would work out nicely since Juno was in Kyoto at the time. Hiko's a sake connoisseur and Juno's the supplier, so I thought this was the perfect ground for those two meet and get to know each other.  
  
As for the absence of Kaoru in Kenshin's fortune, it was a hard decision to make. Kenshin has always been clueless when it comes to love (even though Kaoru loves him and he feels likewise). But he asked about if he could live his life in peace, which may or may not include his love life with Kaoru (what good would their love be if he went Battousai and killed her, hmm?). Aside from that, Juno made it clear not to talk about Kaoru's fortune when Kenshin asked her about it.  
  
I originally planned to have Kenshin's fortune end up the same as Kaoru's, but I thought that would be too predictable and sterile. With Hiko and Saitou there, I thought it would be better to have Kenshin's fortune be a bad one (his reaction to Juno's sake among his embarrassments there). So to answer your question, it just wasn't in cards after Juno warned against revealing the fortune. I wanted to keep this a secret from him more or less. I don't think I'll be correcting the whole thing anytime soon, since I often end up tired by the time I finish a chapter and put it up. Thanks for your critique and insights.  
  
I like to thank you all for continuing to read and review my story. It has been a great honor to have you as an audience. I'll start brainstorming chapter 6 when I come back from my relatives in Hanford (that's close to Fresno). See you next chapter!  
  
-ravenf6 


	7. If you tell Sano a fortune

It's been a while since I came back, but I came down with a huge writer's block. I'm finding it harder to believe that in the one night I started putting up this story I end up with notable status here. It has also been a LONG time since I updated. I set up everything back up after a few days and now I can continue to write again  
  
Disclaimer: The only character I own here is Juno. I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or its characters, blah, blah and so on.  
  
Anyhow, I'll start addressing reviews soon but there are two questions to answer SH: Hmm, I did not know that Kenshin has hereditary cancer. Besides, I thought the bad luck fortune was more than enough. There are worse things than death.  
  
Ethelflaed: LOL Misao in the fic? That is very foreseeable, but Soujiro, I don't know. I never said that he would never be in the fic. I'm just not too fond of emotionless killers, and smiley boy is the epitome of the aforementioned. But you did give me an idea of how to juggle them in. Maybe the animators ignore those details or something, because even though Misao is supposed to have black hair, it's blue. I just heard that Hiko's hair was kind of dark-greenish.  
  
Chapter 6: If you tell Sano a Fortune..  
  
Kenshin was not having a good night. After having his fortune read, he seemed to have a stroke of bad luck. But that did not stop everyone from having a good time, laughing and drinking Juno's sake.  
  
Yahiko was going to reach for a cup when Kaoru took notice. "Just what do you think you're doing, Yahiko?" The assistant master asked.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm getting a drink." Yahiko answered. "There's no alcohol in it, anyway." Although Kaoru accepted that fact, her eyes caught sight of something thin and black hanging on Yahiko's belt:  
  
"What in the world are you doing with that sword?!?!" Kaoru thundered.  
  
Yahiko felt smug as he quaffed some of the sake. "Not that it's any of your business, Busu, it was a gift."  
  
Everyone else took notice almost immediately. Megumi dropped her cup, and Kenshin did a double take.  
  
Kaoru began to feel her blood rage. "You're still a beginner, Yahiko. Don't you remember the last time you tried to use a real sword? You almost got Kenshin killed."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm doing a lot better since then!" Yahiko yelled. "And don't you dare call me Busu again!" Kaoru thundered back with a fierce gaze that could scare a full-grown mountain lion, if there were any in Japan.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want, okay Busu?" Yahiko replied with an equally fierce gaze.  
  
The two growled at each other for a moment and then in complete synchronization, they grabbed each other's cheeks and began to pinch and wrestle fiercely with each other's face.  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this unusual spectacle.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin intervened. "Yahiko has come a long way since that incident. I believe he'll be fine with a sword-" Kenshin got no farther than that: Kaoru took out her bokuto and hammered him right between the eyes.  
  
" Ororo. I'll take a beef pot to gooo..." Kenshin groaned as he fell dazed to the floor.  
  
Juno observed the madness and shook his head disapprovingly at a fat- cheeked Kaoru. "It looks like the cards were right about your personality, Kaoru. There was no need to hit Kenshin."  
  
"And why's that?" Kaoru asked. "How could you be sure Yahiko didn't steal that sword?"  
  
"Because I gave it to him." Juno replied bluntly.  
  
Kaoru's rage flushed from her immediately. Now her face turned red from embarrassment. Sano on the other hand was laughing over the confusion. "You see what I mean, little missy? Your temper can really hurt someone." He looked down at Kenshin's swirly-eyed face. "I guess Kenshin's fortune was bad luck."  
  
Juno walked up to the felled wanderer and put some sage leaf in front of his nose. Kenshin's nose began to wrinkle as the latter jumped up from the floor. "Ugh! What kind of sage leaf can have such a potent smell??" Kenshin asked unceremoniously.  
  
"A sage leaf marinated in 3 kinds of vinegar." Juno answered. Almost immediately, everyone else disapproved with a loud groan. The fortuneteller pocketed the leaf and turned his attention to Sano. "I'm amazed it took you that long to figure out Kenshin's fortune. Perhaps I should read yours next."  
  
Sano merely laughed at the suggestion. "You couldn't tell your way out of those robes." The rooster jested. "But I'll go along with it. Sounds like fun."  
  
Juno then led Sano into the private chamber. But before he closed the door, he turned around to rest of the assembly: "This could take a while, and I don't want you to try and kill anyone, Saitou."  
  
"If I could, I would have done it long ago" Saitou thought to himself. He picked up an anti-ulcer potion and left without a word to anyone. Kaoru was the first to break the ice after the fearsome officer left. "Talk about your sour grapes. At least he won't try to kill Kenshin again."  
  
Yahiko went to join Hiko. The sword master merely looked towards the private chamber. "Something tells me that rooster friend of yours is going to bite off more than he can chew."  
  
"He might." Yahiko replied. "But he's not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice.. maybe."  
  
Megumi felt a little worried though. What if Sano should upset Juno again? He'd end up in a fate much worse than being frozen.  
  
Sano watched lazily as Juno shuffled his tarot deck. He really didn't care about there being no crystal ball as he thought, but he figured there was a trick to it all.  
  
"So Sanouske, what would you want to know this night?" Juno asked the ex- fighter-for-hire.  
  
"Nothing special." Sano answered. "Just one to see if you can actually see the future."  
  
Juno's eyes flashed for a second, then he laid three cards face down on the table. He flipped over the first one almost instantly. "The Soldier. An awful lot has happened during your life, hasn't it, Sano?"  
  
"Why are you asking me for?" Sano asked. "You're supposed to know everything."  
  
"That depends." Juno said. "What exactly are you asking to know?" Sano couldn't find a snappy comeback so he just folded his arms in defeat.  
  
"When you were young, you were part of the Sekihotai (I REALLY don't think that's spelled right). You had a grudge against the Imperialists because they betrayed you and your people, didn't they?"  
  
Sano was mystified. It was as if Juno had read his mind all at once. He nodded dumbly.  
  
"That grudge was laid to rest after Kenshin beat the crap out of you." Juno continued. "Twice, if I'm right. Since then, you've become a freeloader at the Kamiya Dojo."  
  
Sano began to feel his temperature rising, no one (except Saitou, of course) had dared push him this far in all his life. But to just sit there and listen to this little sorcerer talk smack about him, it was almost too much to bear. He cleared his throat and waited for what was next.  
  
Juno pocketed the rest of his deck before choosing to continue. "Ever since the Revolution, you bore the symbol of "bad" on the back of your shirt. You enjoy sake, and a good brawl once in a while. Is that right?"  
  
"At least you got that part right." Sano nodded. "Let's see if you know anything about what happened recently."  
  
Juno flipped over the second card. "Broken Mirror. You had a very bad day, today. I'd be mad as a hornet, too if I had my nose broken because of carelessness."  
  
Sano felt a vein on his forehead throbbing. Nonetheless, he tried hard to remain calm. "Did you see what happened after my nose got fixed?" Sano asked with a faint smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be you right now." Juno answered. "That black mushroom you forced down Saitou's throat was used by ancient healers as a purgative. Not that it would have done the job anyway, he'll find a way to get even with you."  
  
Unfortunately for the fortuneteller, Sano was trying hard to contain his laughter. No one had humiliated Hajime Saitou, the Wolf of Mibu like that and lived to tell the tale and the ex-fighter-for-hire was gonna savor that memory for all its worth.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to your future then." Juno said passively. He flipped over the third card. "Uh-oh, the Prophet."  
  
Sano stopped his laughing long enough to understand the Uh-oh part. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked the fortuneteller.  
  
"It might be a bad thing." Juno started. "The prophet in this position usually means comeuppance. But oddly enough, it's not gonna be Saitou-"  
  
Sano smirked once again. "If it's not tall-dark-and-gruesome, it can't be all that bad." He leaned against the wall casually.  
  
Feeling slight disdain for Sano's over confidence, he continued on with the fortune. "It won't be Saitou, but someone he refers to as "Weasel Girl.""  
  
Sano did something that Kaoru would consider quite rare; he began to think seriously. " I knew I heard that somewhere. "Weasel Girl". I can't place my finger on it. Ah, screw it. It can't that bad if it isn't the narrow-eyed freak."  
  
Juno stretched out his fingers for a bit before pocketing his tarot deck again. "I'm afraid that's it for your reading. But I really wish you weren't so cocky, Sano."  
  
"Seeing the future may be your business," Sano began. "But meddling in other people's affairs is very different. You should just stick to potions and drinks." Sano left the chamber, leaving Juno itching to cast another spell on the rooster-headed vagabond.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru took up the abandoned mahjong game and now it was turning into war.  
  
"Hey! You moved that tile while I wasn't looking!" Kaoru thundered at Megumi.  
  
"It's not my fault you're losing, little tanuki." Megumi answered all innocent like "I'm just a better player and woman than you. Ho ho ho ho!"  
  
Kaoru began to boil again. "What would you know, quitter? I'm pretty sure you gave up on my Kenshin after Kyoto."  
  
On the sidelines, Kenshin heard enough to know it was time to exit stage left. He was a few steps from Juno's pantry when he felt a hand slip behind his neck.  
  
"Aw, did the nasty Tanuki Girl scare you off, Sir Ken?" Megumi crooned. "She's so nasty and violent, you'd rather be with me, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Uumm.." Kenshin tried to find words but none came. Just as immediately, he felt another hand grab his arm in a vice-like grip. It was Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin, why don't we go over instead?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Kenshin asked meekly. Just then, Megumi clamped her hands on Kenshin's other arm. "You don't want to go with that nasty tanuki, do you Sir Ken?" Megumi jerked Kenshin towards her. Poor Kenshin began to know what a rope feels like in a tug-of-war. Between having his arms being stretched and pain racing through his bones, Kaoru and Megumi began verbal assaults on each other..  
  
"Kenshin is MY man!"  
  
"You should go back to playing with little dolls!"  
  
"Keep your hands off him, you damn dirty kitsune!"  
  
"Damn dirty tanuki yourself! You don't deserve someone like Kenshin!"  
  
"Now ladies, while I do appreciate your feelings," Kenshin interrupted in vain. "I would like very much to-OUCH!! Keep my arms on my body, that I woul-OWW!!"  
  
Poor Kenshin. Can anyone save him from having his arms ripped off? And what does Misao have to do with Sanouske's comeuppance? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, I would greatly appreciate a review or two along with the pleasure of your reading this chapter. I'll cook up chapter 7 soon, but when it will finish, God knows when.  
  
Later! 


	8. Mysterious Darkness!

Kamiya Dojo Insomniacs Chapter 7  
  
Mysterious Darkness!-  
The other side of Juno's Shadow  
  
Maybe I'm cursed or something. Because writer's block once again rears its ugly head. But I have decided that this chapter in spite of its usual comic tone will plunge into darkness for a time, and will be longer than usual. and I'm gonna change this to a general/humor/supernatural fic.  
  
Murray the talking skull: Yes. I will now carry out my diabolical plan to rule this pathetic world! MWAHAHAHHAHA!!  
  
Ravenf6: Murray? What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Monkey Island section!  
  
Murray: Silence! I came here from the bowels of hell to take over this fic! I will now cast you into the very crucible of horror!!  
  
Ravenf6: ... and how do you plan to do that? Chew my ears off?  
  
Murray: I'll.. Uhhh. Could you pick me up so I can bite your nose?  
  
Ravenf6: No way! Unlike you, I can harness unfathomable power. And right now, I'd feed you to feral dogs than sooner look at you.  
  
Murray: Whoa, take it easy! Just thought I'd ask. Go ahead and get on with this silly story. I've got some evil plotting to do..  
  
Ravenf6: Whatever, Murray: I have to say the stupid disclaimer again, thanks to you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or its characters. Murray and the Monkey Island series belongs to LucasArts, not me. But Juno is mine. So don't get any funny ideas about stealing him.  
  
Juno: One question, why is this chapter so dark?  
  
Ravenf6: You'll see.on to the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The other side of the mirror  
  
Kenshin's lot had not improved at all as his nervous system was getting a serious work out as Karou and Megumi continued their tug-of-war. Between Kaoru and Megumi's shouting, he tried vainly to pour oil over troubled waters  
  
"OWW!! Could you two please find a way to settle this without involving bodily pain?" The human rope ruroni asked his tormenters.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi mellowed out slowly, their eyes gentle towards Kenshin. The latter felt relieved that they stopped tugging on him, but that melted away with a unanimous shout of "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, KENSHIN!!!" and resumed pulling on their red haired human rope.  
  
Yahiko and Sano made a mad dash for either of the two rabid women and tried to pry them apart. This wasn't without complaint:  
  
Kaoru: "!! Let me go, Yahiko! This is between me and Megumi'  
  
Yahiko: "But, Kaoru. You'll rip Kenshin's arms off!"  
  
Kaoru" "I don't care, I'm not gonna let Megumi have her way!"  
  
Sano: "You're both gonna have to stop Missy, I don't think Kenshin will appreciate losing a limb."  
  
Megumi: "If you don't let go of me Sano, I'll give more to worry about than losing a limb!  
  
Kenshin: If you two are going to argue over me, could you please let me- OOUCH!!!  
  
The only people uninvolved in the pulling and shouting were Juno and Hiko. Both the bystanders looked at each other and then at the fracas.  
  
"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Hiko Began. " The most feared man of the Revolution, and yet he can't even handle a pair of wild women."  
  
Juno sighed at the scenario. "I've seen this bit time and time again, Hiko. I still have a hard time getting used to it. Hundreds of years from now, people will see this and laugh."  
  
Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Laugh? What makes you so certain they will even know about this?"  
  
The fortuneteller opened a window to observe the sunset, a smile on his shrouded face. "Fate has mysterious ways of preserving the past.. the present. and the future.."  
  
Hiko chuckled under his breath. "I think you need a vacation, kid."  
  
"By the time we are dust in our graves, thousands of people will know your names." Juno replied. "Maybe more than we can ever count."  
  
"And what of you?" Hiko asked. "Surely your magic can't extend the thread of life."  
  
Juno chuckled. "There are more things on Heaven and Earth, Hiko, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."  
  
A small nightingale found its way to the open window, it perched itself on Juno's shoulder and pecked at his hood. Juno took the bird carefully in his hand and noticed a small parchment tied to its leg. Feeling curious, Hiko moved in for a closer inspection. "Messenger bird? You don't see too many out here."  
  
Juno read the parchment and grunted approvingly. Then he turned his attention to the battle nearby. " Hey guys will you knock it off over there?"  
  
Almost at once the fighting stopped instantly. Kenshin took to a safe distance before examining the red burns on his arms.  
  
"I'll be having more company over here in a minute." Juno began. "as much as you two hyenas like to fight over Kenshin, I can't permit-"  
  
Kaoru and Megumi began to close in on Juno, with murder in their eyes "- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!?!" they thundered in unison. Their hands reaching towards him like the Sword of Damocles.  
  
Their target however, merely cracked his fingers and looked at the executioners passively. " You two should know I could put a curse on you that will turn your entire bloodstreams into sulfuric acid, giving you the most agonizing torture for days on end."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi stopped for a second, and then instantly jumped behind Kenshin, who looked at them profoundly confused.  
  
Kaoru couldn't stand the ruroni's astonishing sense of perception. "What do you think you're doing, Kenshin? Are you gonna let this psycho get away with that?"  
  
"ORORO!?!?" squeaked a wide-eyed Kenshin.  
  
Megumi was next: "Oh please! Save us from this mad magician. Sir Ken."  
  
Kenshin tried to mumble something but Kaoru pushed him towards the fortuneteller. Megumi had saved him the trouble of unsheathing his sakabato but he wasn't so keen when trying to catch it. The handle beaned him on the noggin before clattering to the floor.  
  
Juno however was not so amused. Steam began to hiss from his hood. "Psycho?? MAD MAGICIAN AM I??!?!"  
  
Kenshin eyes' began to shrink in fear, he could see something horrible deep in the darkness of Juno's hood.  
  
The little sorcerer's robes began to rise as if in a wind. Lightning began to crackle around his form. Everyone else stood riveted to his or her spot in curiosity. They saw what had Kenshin so riled up. Juno's eyes were no longer yellow. They had changed to a deep blood red, the kind that turn men into cowards.  
  
"Those eyes!" Kaoru observed. "They're just like Kenshin's!"  
  
"J-Juno? Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, screwing his up his courage.  
  
"Wrong?" A deep demonic voice hissed out of Juno. "No, I'm just fine, mortal. I enjoy the calm before carrying out my vengeance.." a fearsome figure appeared from Juno's shadow. It was manipulating the boy like a puppet. He pointed a thin hand towards Kaoru and Megumi, who were now trembling in fear. "Never before have I been so insulted in all my life. I shall make these two heathens pay for such spleen." Juno turned his blood red eyes towards Sano and grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, Zanza, you'll get your turn next."  
  
Sano felt fear creep up on him but he tried hard not succumb. "I told you guys he wasn't human. Not for nothing, but I think you two harpies need to think about what you say from now on."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi were now on the floor trying to scoot away but were too paralyzed with fear to move. Let alone sock Sano in the kisser for that remark.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!" Yahiko stood himself between the executioner and his prey. "I know these two might have said something they shouldn't have, but that doesn't give you the right to scare them half to death!"  
  
"Out of the way." The demon thundered. "I don't want you. But if you insist on protecting them, I can't promise any mercy."  
  
"Now it all makes sense." Kenshin said calmly as he approached the demonic apparition. "A man ruled by emotions is often a fool in his own web of self delusion but this is the weirdest case I've ever seen. Sometimes what was originally meant for good can sometimes be misinterpreted for evil by people who are petty and careless."  
  
Then the wanderer turned his stern eyes towards Kaoru and Megumi. "At first when I saw my fortune, I thought something terrible might happen that would involve those I care about. But now I seen that it is something they have brought upon themselves. What you two said about this humble fortuneteller was uncalled for in the outmost disrespect. And I believe you owe him an apology."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other for a second and then at the vengeful looking specter in front of them. Kaoru took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Well, .. it was kind of hard between the trouble me and Megumi have. I didn't stop to think about it. But I upset someone who didn't deserve it.. Juno, I'm sorry about calling you psycho."  
  
Juno began to fidget and twitch, then he clasped his hands to his head. Megumi stood up with a well of guilt inside her. "I guess it is true, some people can be victims of society. I feel worse still knowing that I have created a monster here. I let some stupid argument get to me. I'm sorry about the whole thing. I never meant to hurt you like that."  
  
Juno stopped dead in his tracks, but the demon was writhing in agony. "No!" the demon voice hissed in pain "They shall know my vengeance!" "You shall not have it!" Juno's voice came next. "They've paid for their sins. I won't let you hurt them."  
  
Everyone watched as Juno was apparently trying hard to combat the demon that now controlled his body.  
  
"You are a fool! With the power at your fingertips, you could rule this world!"  
  
"I don't care! Just go away! Leave me alone!!"  
  
the demon roared in anger as he began to disintegrate. Everyone shielded their eyes as the creature exploded in a flash of light. When it was over, they found Juno on the floor, scarce of breath. Kenshin picked up his sakabato and sheathed it. Then he walked over to Juno, helping him to his feet. "Are you all right, Juno?"  
  
The fortuneteller lifted his head. Upon looking at the friends that nearly became his victims, Juno turned away in shame. "No I am not. I understand perfectly well if you all want to leave."  
  
Hiko came in, and one good look told him what had happened. "Hey, is something on your mind, little guy? I think it's about time you told us what that thing was."  
  
Juno fell silent. No one had asked him that before, and even coming from the great sword master it was kind of weird. ".Are you sure you wish to hear?"  
  
At first no one said anything, but Yahiko ended up breaking the silence. "Stranger things have happened before. I mean, half the people in this room have stories they don't like to share."  
  
"And just what did you mean by that, Yahiko?" Kaoru growled.  
  
"I just meant that we're all in the same boat and-" Yahiko got no further as Sano buried a fist in his left cheek. "You talk too much, shrimp."  
  
As much as Yahiko deserved that, no one in that room could deny the shadows that they would have preferred to keep secret.  
  
Just then, the bells were ringing outside once more.  
  
"Can you answer that, Kenshin?" Juno asked.  
  
Kenshin mentally slapped himself straight before approaching the door. First a fortuneteller who knows his stuff, fiery sake, and now a temper that could unleash demonic retribution. What next, he thought, could be worse? He masked his dilemma as he opened the door. and saw someone who made his eyes grow to dinner plate size once more:  
  
(Place your bets, people; who's at the door?)  
  
Sano: I bet it's that pirate chick, Shura.  
  
Yahiko: No way, it has to be Saitou again.  
  
Megumi: Ugh. I'd hate to deal with that old grouch again. I'd say Dr. Gensai  
  
(The betting pool is now closed)  
  
" Orororo ?!?!?!?! MISAO!?!!?!"  
  
Yes, it was the feisty Oniwaban ninja, Misao Makamachi. "What's the matter? Were you expecting that shifty-eyed cop again?" She joked.  
  
Poor Kenshin was at a loss of words.. "Um, It's good to se you again Miss Misao." He managed to mumble. "What brings you here from the Aoiya?"  
  
Out of the darkness, a smiling face came forward. "The same reason I'm here, Mr. Himura. Though I did not expect to see you alive after fighting Mr. Shishio."  
  
Soujiro?!??! Oororro.. X-Xx\/?" Kenshin passed out on the floor, complete with swirly-eyes and incoherent oroes..  
  
5 minutes later, Kenshin found his nose reunited with the horrible sage leaf that hung around Juno's neck and promptly came to.  
  
"This is odd, Kenshin." Juno began, "as this is the first night in my life to use this thing twice. And on the same person, might I add."  
  
The wanderer closed two fingers over his nose as he rose from the floor. "Dis has been a weird night, dat it has."  
  
"You can say that again." Sano added. "You set a new record today; most consecutive 'oro's in a single day."  
  
"I don't think so Sano," Kenshin mused calmly. "I think your nose had you in for most unluckiest fool in all Tokyo."  
  
Sano felt his confidence shatter into pieces as everyone else in the room howled in laughter. ".. At least I'm not scared of a little raccoon."  
  
Unfortunately for Sano, Kaoru was in hearing range, and she promptly hammered the rooster with a large bronze urn. Rubbing the throbbing weld on his head, Sano sat himself down amidst renewed snickering. For the better part of a half-hour Misao talked about life after the fall of Makoto Shishio:  
  
".. The police rounded up most of the army after the Purgatory debacle-  
  
"-We already know that," Hiko interrupted. "You don't forget a thing like that, though I could hardly call that a battle."  
  
"WHO'S TELLING THIS STORY?!?" Misao thundered like a foghorn. :As I was saying, none of the small-time thieves dared to show their faces, even after the police raided the temple where the Juupongatana hid. But since that giant messed up our place, we've been hard pressed to scare up the money for repairs, so Grandpa told me that someone heading to Tokyo was looking for some help."  
  
Juno rose from his seat producing a scroll from his sleeve. "A few days before I left Kyoto, I realized that I could not continue handle the business on my own, and have decided to look for some help. I paid someone to find anyone interested in a job." The little fortuneteller unrolls the scroll for all to see:  
  
"Do you tire of everyday boredom?  
Are you looking for an honest career?  
  
Apply now for Assistant position  
Good pay and job security.  
  
For more information, ask for Juno, proprietor  
Of the Silver Eyed Star- Potions and Fortunes"  
  
"Unfortunately, the time for my departure came sooner than I expected, so I hired a man to send information of my applicants via carrier birds. This was an unusual surprise: I set an invitation for commoner and lo, I catch two prominent warriors- Misao Makimachi, Leader of the Kyoto Oniwaban... and Soujiro Seta, former head of the Juupongatana."  
  
Both of them were shocked at once. "I expected as much from you two," Juno exclaimed. "I can see the present, the future, and into your souls as well. Do not fear though, just consider it your interview."  
  
"Excuse me," Soujiro quirked. "But how is it that you know of us when this is the first time we've met?"  
  
"I moved to Kyoto right after the Purgatory debacle." Juno continued. "One of the bad things about being a fortuneteller is that you sometimes see things you don't want to, but I wasn't too worried. Contrary to what some people believe, I don't stick my nose into other people's lives unless they seek me out."  
  
Sano's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "At least I don't need to peddle phony charms to make ends meet."  
  
"I'd watch it, rooster." Juno shot back. "Unless you want to know the meaning of fear."  
  
"You don't scare me, shorty! Bring it on!"  
  
"I really didn't want to do this." Juno said as he put his hands together. "But you've been asking for this all night."  
  
Everyone watched as a faint light hummed from Juno's hands and formed into some sort of energy ball. After about 5 seconds of wonder, it shot out at Sano and blew up in a cloud of smoke. When the dust settled, Sano was a floored smoking mess.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Misao asked.  
  
"One of the reasons you should never judge a book by its cover." Came Juno's answer.  
  
Sano got up very slowly, as if his body was made of glass. "Ugh.you.just wait 'til I get my hands on you."  
  
"I think you should give it up, Sano." Misao suggested. "You must be getting soft if you let a little guy like him beat you."  
  
"What was that, Weasel??" The angry rooster shouted.  
  
"WEASEL?! I'll tear you to pieces for that!"  
  
Almost immediately, Sano and Misao disappeared in a cloud of dust, insults and fists flying everywhere. Sweat drops immediately formed on the back of everyone else's head.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to leave them alone, that I do." Kenshin mused.  
  
After 5 minutes of shouting and beating, Misao stood victorious on a swirly- eyed and bleeding Sano. "That's what you get for calling me weasel!" she shouted to the crumpled rooster.  
  
Megumi tried to stifle her laughter as she treated her little rooster head (poor guy.). Unfortunately for Sano, everyone else was laughing their heads off.  
  
"Your fortune's come true, Sano." Juno interjected. "Still think I need to peddle phony charms?"  
  
All Juno got from Sano was subdued grumbling.  
  
"I think we should get back to business." Misao proposed. Weren't you aware that you could have died if the Juupongatana got a hold of you?"  
  
"I don't think so." Juno chuckled. "If the Juupongatana tried anything funny, I would have brought hell on their heads."  
  
Soujiro blinked mystified. The mere mention of the Juupongatana sent chills down the spines of brave men, but to him it was inconceivable for anyone, let alone a fortuneteller speak of them like common thieves. "You must know something I don't to say something so bold, Mr. Juno."  
  
"Just a little of what I can tell you can scare thugs to their bones, Soujiro" the latter admitted. ".But that's the first time I've ever been called 'Mr. Juno' before. But there's something I must tell all of you. Misao, would you please gather everyone in the lobby?"  
  
A few minutes later everyone gathered in the room as Juno snuffed out most of the lights in the house.  
  
"So what's the big commotion?" Sano asked.  
  
"It's a terrible story, are you sure you want to hear it?" Juno asked.  
  
"You don't have to tell anything if you don't want to." Kenshin said. "It's usually not a good idea to make things worse than they already are, that it isn't.  
  
Just then, a strong wind howled in the lobby, taking everyone by surprise. After a moment's passing, the room was still, but Juno found himself holding a parchment scroll.  
  
"How did that get in here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Juno said. "Maybe this can tell us?" He unrolled the scroll and began to read:  
  
"To: Juno-  
  
It's happened again, hasn't it? If so, my fears are being confirmed. I will be there in a short while, so don't let anyone leave the house; It might not be safe."  
  
Juno began to shiver as the scroll fell from his hands. "Oh dear. he's coming."  
  
"Who is?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"... My master."  
  
********End of chapter***************************************************  
  
Juno: I'm a monster?? Oh my god.  
  
Murray: Hey, do you think you and I can switch?  
  
Ravenf6: I don't think so Murray, you're still as fearsome as a doorstop.  
  
Murray: Is it a really EVIL looking doorstop?  
  
Ravenf6: No...Wanna stick around and help me with the fic?  
  
Murray: Well .. Not much to do when you're a bodiless head. Ravenf6: Cool. First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating after so long, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put all this stuff in, make things a bit more interesting. Now Kenshin and his friends wonder about Juno's mysterious master and sleepy time will turn into weirdness: the Kenshingumi nightmares are coming!!!!.  
  
Murray: If you want to find out what happens next, please read and review, or I'll cut out your tongue and make you eat it in a sandwich! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!  
  
Ravenf6: .Whatever. You heard the talking skull. Until next chapter, folks!  
  
Juno: Smell ya later!! ^_^ 


	9. Sorcerer Blackwyvern

Whew! At first I thought no one was gonna like the last chapter, but now I see it was the best thing I did as a writer. Life is good now.  
  
For those who need a quick recap of last chapter, things were looking quite well for Kenshin and his friends when a demonic presence took over Juno and attempted to destroy them. Thankfully due to apologies from Kaoru and Megumi, along with Juno's strong will, the demon was subdued. Just as the mystery was about to deepen, Juno gets a message saying that his master would be coming.  
  
Murray: Wow. We actually got some more reviews. My demonic powers have swayed the masses into doing my bidding! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ravenf6: No Murray, they liked the last chapter so much, they want to know what happens next, your so-called powers are nothing but bark. One note I should add is that whenever you see these marks, #####, this means a dream sequence. And there should be plenty as I promised to do one for most everyone..  
  
Murray: Drat..  
  
Ravenf6: Sorry I took so long to update, between writer's block, a job, and working on other fanfiction, I'm hard pressed for updates Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own RK or its characters, nor do I own Murray. But Juno and his master are mine. But enough of that redundant formality onward to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The coming of Sorcerer Blackwvyern  
  
"Is that bad news?" Soujiro asked Juno.  
  
"I'm not sure." Came the answer. "My master is kind of a recluse. He doesn't come unless it's important."  
  
"It must be if sent this letter." Sano picked up the letter and examined it. "Then again turning into a demon is something you don't see everyday."  
  
"If it weren't for the fact what you said actually made sense," Juno growled. "I'd have to hurt you again."  
  
"Sano, I thought by now you knew when not to say anything, that I did." Kenshin reprimanded the ex-street fighter. "Right now, I believe that Juno needs our help, not your insults."  
  
"So. how long do you think it'll be 'til he comes?" Yahiko asked.  
  
Juno walked over to a window and opened it. ".He's here."  
  
The few people who haven't found shelter indoors felt chills go down their spines; a tall figure strode the streets, his entire form covered in a large black cloak. He stopped at the Silver-eyed Star and instead of ringing the bells, he knock knocked three times, each knock sounding like a battering ram pounding the gates of a castle. Everyone inside turned their attention to the door as it as thrown open, and there stood the stranger. Juno walked towards the formidable being but just as he approached him, the cloak fell to the floor to reveal. no one was wearing it.  
  
"Is this some kind of trick?" Sano asked no one in particular. He looked around spooked. ".It depends, what kind of trick were you looking for?" a voice came from behind him. While Sano's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, Juno's grew bright  
  
"Is that you, master?" Juno asked.  
  
"Yes it is Juno." The voice answered back. "How did you know?"  
  
"You like to a make a big entrance once in a while."  
  
"Very right. But I think I'd better come out. I think my dramatics are too much for your rooster-friend's limited mind."  
  
"Who you callin' 'rooster', pal??" Sano thundered.  
  
A thunderclap echoed right in front of the agitated rooster, and when the smoke cleared, he found himself starting at a person.  
  
He was a youth, a few years older than Misao. At first glance his clothes were similar to that of an eruopean noble, but the latter opted for baggy pants and heavy boots. He wore a large black coat over his attire, giving him a formidable appearance. Over his dark hair, he wore a black cap.  
  
"Who-. what are you??" Sano asked the stranger.  
  
The stranger took of his fearsome cap and tossed it on the table. "Hmm, you're very superstitious, aren't you? No wonder you spook easy. Most of the old folks back home call that a classic."  
  
Sano's nerves changed from startled to enraged once again. "Spook easy?? Let's see how you like a five finger sandwich!" Sano threw a punch at the stranger's face, but the target caught it a few inches before contact. "Hmm." The stranger mused. "If I let that one connect, it would hurt very much."  
  
"No way!" Yahiko said aloud and wide-eyed. "There hasn't been anyone who could stop Sanouske like that.except maybe Kenshin.. And what's a 'sandwich?""  
  
"Something that hasn't been invented yet." Came the answer.  
  
"So I take it you are this little fellow's master?" Soujiro asked the black-clothed stranger.  
  
"That's correct I am Nicodemus Blackwvyern, sorcerer of Krynalcia."  
  
"Your apprentice said you would be coming soon." Soujiro continued. "But I did not expect it to be an instant."  
  
"It's very refreshing to find a place where people don't shrink away in fear."  
  
"Why??" Misao asked.  
  
"There are those who believe that my magic is stemmed from pure malevolence, so they see fit to call me the black bird of death, Raven."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Karou said. "But you shouldn't let those kind of troubles get you down."  
  
"I suppose so." Nicodemus nodded.  
  
Kenshin rose from his seat and approached forward. As Kenshin approached, Nick's eyes shrunk in astonishment.  
  
"I don't believe it! . That hair.. That scar. It can't be! . Himura Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin made a confused kind of noise as the stranger stared with startled eyes. "Yes, but how did you know my name?"  
  
"Back in Krynalcia, you are known to many. However, I can tell you no more than that."  
  
"Why's that?" Yahiko asked the sorcerer.  
  
"I have my reasons, but right now there is something I must discuss with all of you."  
  
The lights were dim as everyone sat down before a small fire. Blackwyvern began to examine Juno. "So you say it's happened again?"  
  
"Yes, master." The patient answered forlorn.  
  
"Did you feel like you were lost in shadow?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hmm.. It's worse than I thought." Nick (we'll just call him that for short now.) began to write on a piece of paper. He then turned to Kenshin and the others.  
  
"Everyone, listen well to what I have to tell you. It may come as a shock but if you haven't known it already. Juno is not entirely human."  
  
Expressions of shock popped up from Kenshin and his friends as well as loss of words.  
  
"It was about two years ago as I was studying magic back home. I met a strange man. He told me he was selling weapons to kingdoms near and far. After looking at his wares, I purchased a manuscript from him that contained certain blueprints and weapon designs. There was one in particular that I found interesting; the ability to, for lack of better words. create life."  
  
"You mean playing god?" Yahiko interrupted.  
  
"No." Nick shook his head. "This one was to create what we would call a "golem": Beings that are created using a small mixture of magic and science.  
  
"At first, I studied the plans for a while, then I decided to make a few modifications. Usually golems like this could be used for construction and warfare purposes, but I decided to build something unheard of in this word, a golem with a real 'heart'. I created three prototypes using certain attributes like knowledge and courage, they behaved enough to show life, but their monotone behavior left something to be desired.  
  
"It was then I realized something, I had to do more. I built my fourth golem using a theory that golems are empty vessels unless elements of great significance were used in their construction."  
  
"So what was this element you used?" Kenshin asked  
  
". My flesh and blood." Nick answered solemnly. Yahiko and Misao winced at the idea,  
  
"I know, not the most sensible thing." Nick continued "Using a few drops of my own blood, I studied the cells inside and infused them with a small concentration of my magic. The end result was a golem like no other: He could display emotions, feel pain, and even complain. I ran tests for days but then. he walked up to me, gave me a hug, called me "father." I stopped the testing, concluding he developed a consciousness all his own and gave him a name.. Juno."  
  
The group was silent all this talk of magic and science was enough to grab anyone's attention. They took one look at Juno and then at Nick.  
  
"What a fascinating story." Kenshin said. "No wonder why I sensed something strange about him."  
  
Sano lounged against the wall. "I knew there was something weird about the little guy, but I'd never guess that he was a demon."  
  
Almost immediately, Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko, and Misao grabbed hammers (the kind that appear from out of nowhere) and hammered Sano on the noggin.  
  
Nick however was not amused. "I never created Juno to be a demon, he's my own flesh and blood for gods' sake!"  
  
Rubbing the three-tier lump on his head, Sano promptly sealed his lips.  
  
"As I'm saying." The sorcerer resumed. "Things were going just fine until one day, a dark lord called Mekros came to steal Juno away from me.  
  
"Kidnapping is possible," Soujiro mused. "But would this 'Mekros' try to do such a thing?"  
  
"I can only imagine he wanted to exploit Juno's powers for himself." Nick said. "We had a disagreement shortly before it came to elemental projectiles."  
  
Juno poured himself a cup of tea and sat rejoined his creator. "I remember that battle well; Mekros vowed revenge most terrible."  
  
"And alas for us," Nick sighed heavily. "He wrought it like he said. You saw the demon didn't you?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's true, that it is." Kenshin said.  
  
"But was that ever scary!" Karou commented  
  
"The bastard called down a powerful curse, one that can cause demonic transformation  
  
"Is such power possible?" Megumi asked curiously.  
  
"It sounds like this guy's trying to build an army." Sano inserted.  
  
Nick nodded slowly. "True, but one thing I don't understand was why Mekros did this. If he had the means to do something this kind, why didn't he make me the creature? Sure, a demon assassin sounds probable, but if that were so, I wouldn't be here. It doesn't make sense."  
  
Hiko had heard enough to figure out a plan. "So you mean to say that you've come here to figure out this enigma before this gets out of hand?"  
  
"That's correct." Nick answered. This could some time so I think the best thing to do is to get some rest. I'll stay here to run tests for a few days." He then got up and peeked out the windows. "I don't know what will happen yet, but I think it's best if you all went home for tonight."  
  
Kenshin and the others got up to stretch their legs but Misao and Soujiro stayed. "Not for nothing, Mr. Blackwyvern, but Juno hired us to be his assistants."  
  
"Things could get ugly." Nick warned. "Are you two sure you want to stay?"  
  
"Of course!" Misao chirped. "This could be fun, a slumber party!"  
  
Nick sweat dropped at the notion but thought it as a way to research in peace.  
  
"It seems that everything's settled, that it is." Kenshin concluded. "Until tomorrow then."  
  
The night grew chilly, as the only noise audible in the Kamiya Dojo was the faint snoring of its occupants. Even though a lot had happened, people in the end, need their sleep.  
  
Yahiko was especially restless tonight. Having receiving a sword of his own, he was tossing and turning in his sheets. In his dreams, he was already using it:  
  
#########################Yahiko's Dream################################  
  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo as Yahiko strode through the streets. He could hear people murmuring about him. The apprentice swordsman was on his way to the Akebeko, to see Tsubame. As he entered the restaurant, a blood- curdling scream spilt the air!  
  
Yahiko ran to the kitchen and found Tsubame in the clutches of Gohei Hiruma! The scoundrel laughed wickedly as he eyed the boy who made him sterile. "So Little boy, we meet again!"  
  
"Let Tsubame go, you ugly piece of trash!" Yahiko threatened.  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, brat." Gohei answered with a wicked smirk. "One wrong move and little miss water girl gets it."  
  
"Damn you!' Yahiko growled.  
  
Gohei laughed triumphantly. "There' s a good boy. Now I'll just take off, and no one can stop me!"  
  
"Help me Yahiko!" Tsubame screamed.  
  
Yahiko wasn't so sure what to do..  
  
To be continued...  
  
Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! Can Yahiko save Tsubame from the wicked Gohei? As Kenshin and his friends sleep, evil casts its shadow over Tokyo. Will Nick be able to unravel the mystery in time? Or will everyone be swallowed by this darkness?  
  
To find out more, read and review, por favor. 


	10. Shadow

Another chapter done, but this one is a little shorter in comparison to the others.  
  
Chapter 9: The ominous shadow he saw...  
  
Although the sky wore the moon as its pendant, the night was just beginning at the Silver-eyed star. It's been 3 hours since Nick began running tests, all Soujiro and Misao could do at the moment was wait in the hallway and see what would come of it. Just as they looked at each other, the door opened and Nick came out, looking very tired.  
  
"Soujiro, could you boil some water, please?" the sorcerer asked.  
  
"How much?" the latter asked.  
  
"About a whole pitcher's worth. And Misao, could you come in here?"  
  
While Soujiro went to stoke a fire, Misao entered the make shift laboratory.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
Nick wiped the sweat off his brow. "How is Juno?"  
  
"He's tired." Misao answered. "I carried him to his room and put him to bed."  
  
Nick sighed in relief. "That's good. I don't like the way my tests are going."  
  
"Is it bad?" The ninja girl asked.  
  
"Either my readings are off because of expired monkshood," Nick elaborated. "Or something really strange is going on here."  
  
Just then Soujiro came in with a steaming pitcher. "Here's your water, Mister Nick. Is it for your tests?"  
  
"Partly." The sorcerer answered. Then he produced a mug out of his coat and put in various powders and liquids.  
  
"What else is it for?" Soujiro watched in curiosity.  
  
"A miracle in perking up the tired soul who must toil no matter what the hour." Nick elaborated as he took a swig. "Coffee."  
  
The streets were empty save for a lone officer. Saitou was out on a late night patrol. And when the Wolf of Mibu is out on patrol, the pickpockets are looking for a place to hide.  
  
"It sure is quiet tonight." Saitou thought to himself as loosened his grip on his katana. Even though no one would think of doing anything sneaky at this hour, the police were on alert in case someone was looking to cause trouble. Saitou was about to continue his rounds when he was walking by the Silver-eyed Star. He stopped, almost as if something was hiding...  
  
************************************************************************ Clutching Tsubame in his grasp, Gohei vaulted out of the Akebeko's restaurant with a furious Yahiko in pursuit.  
  
"Give it up, little boy! You can never catch me!" The despicable brute shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Yahiko growled.  
  
"Help!" Tsubame screamed. "This guy hasn't had a bath in ages!"  
  
The chase drove on. Around the area and back again. Until they both ran out of breath.  
  
"Let..... 'huff' ..her.. 'huff' go, you jerk.." Yahiko threatened wearily.  
  
"Not in your life, little brat." Gohei gritted through his teeth. But that wasn't the only thing. He slowly reached for his umbrella and drew out his hidden sword. "Last time you were lucky, little boy. But now I'm going to butcher you like the brat you are!"  
  
Yahiko felt a smug grin coming on. He reached behind his back and unsheathed his new katana.  
  
"Ooh! You've got a real sword this time." Gohei taunted. "Which loser did you steal that from? I'll be sure to give them your head when I see them!"  
  
With that, Gohei brought his sword down, but Yahiko blocked the attack, soon the streets rang with the clashing of steel as Yahiko and Gohei locked their swords in fierce combat.  
  
Half an hour and soon people were gathering to witness the spectacle. Gohei, even though thumb less was sneaky and brutal. But mighty was Yahiko's resolve and flawless were his skills. Yes, this was a battle not seen since the days of the revolution. At the end of the conflict, Yahiko smote the evil giant with a patented shoulder-dodge-into-groin kick. The crowd cheered wildly as the scourge that was once a wicked Gohei Hiruma limped out of the area vainly cursing revenge in spite of dreadful pain revisited.  
  
Tsubame ran up to Yahiko and began smothering him in a hug. Long after the crowd dispersed, the two retired at the restaurant. Yahiko felt his weariness melt away as he watched her carrying orders most cheerfully. The more he stared, the more he felt at ease... until something heavy crashed down on his head.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing here, Yahiko??" A voice like a rusty chainsaw thundered.  
  
Yahiko turned around and his eyes shrunk two sizes. It was Kaoru, but not the normally sensei irritated over who didn't do their chores, this one wore robes like a conqueror and had a menacing glare to boot. Everyone in the room dropped to the ground, groveling. Yahiko looked around blankly; he understood the temper, but not the groveling. "It's just Busu lady. Why are you all on your knees?"  
  
"All hair Empress Kaoru!" the congregation proclaimed.  
  
"Empress Kaoru??" Yahiko repeated confused. "I though the the old Shogunate system was over."  
  
"That was once true." Karou exclaimed. "But the Meiji Government proved itself no better. I'm the one in charge now. And anyone who says otherwise will suffer pain most horrible."  
  
"Kaoru, we all said you were a little psycho, but you didn't have to do this."  
  
Kaoru snapped her finger and a small troop of armed soldiers came to her side. "Don't I? It's because of the government officials that men like Jeni Kurogasa and Makoto Shishio still roam the land unchecked. I merely remedied that stagnant poison." The despot pointed to her freeloading student and sharply thundered "take him to the dungeons!"  
  
Yahiko didn't find the march any more encouraging. The streets were cold and abandoned, not lively like in times past. "No slacking!" one of the soldiers barked. He prodded Yahiko with the butt of his spear. "You should be grateful Yahiko." Kaoru taunted to her student. "You shall be the first to see the inside of my new palace."  
  
"'Palace?'" Yahiko thought to himself. They approached the grounds where one would find the Kamiya Dojo. But instead of a school, Yahiko saw a tower reaching towards the skies. Many people were toiling like slaves to construct the edifice as quickly as possible.  
  
"This tower will become the symbol of a new world order." The power mad empress continued. "Soon all will bow down to me or die like cringing dogs."  
  
"You're mad, Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted indignantly. "You were never like this!" That was then the last thread of Kaoru's withered sanity snapped. "I've had enough of your attitude. You've called me 'Busu' for the last time: Take him to be executed immediately!"  
  
Just as the guards began to advance on their target, everything vanished: the tower, the despot Kaoru, everything vanished into nothing. Yahiko found himself alone in darkness. He looked around for something familiar but to little avail. Just then something moved. Yahiko turned around but found nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, Yahiko allowed himself a sigh of relief. The moment however was shattered as something evil sped out from the darkness towards him. It was at that moment Yahiko shot up from his bed screaming. It took a moment for him to register it, but he was in his room, cold and dark as it was, there were no dark hands trying to grab him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Saitou idly gripped his katana as he continued his watch. Normally it would a quiet, boring night, but something was getting on Saitou's nerves. Something was lurking in the night, but as soon as he noticed, the creature disappeared as if to tease him.  
  
Something was lurking in the shadows indeed. It would be complete shadow to the normal eye, but Saitou saw what looked like clothing shifting in the shadows. The narrow-eyed manslayer continued to search the perimeter acting as if he saw nothing. Hiding in the black shadows of one of the buildings, a dark stranger skillfully advanced through the streets. In the dull street lamps his form was barely visible as he cautiously slinked towards the Akebeko's restaurant. A great violet cape covering his robes billowed in the breeze as he walked, making it look as if gliding down the road. His face hidden by a great helm, topaz eyes burned with focus like a tiger stalking its prey. The mystery specter receded back to the shadows as Saitou headed down his direction.  
  
Saitou was now starting to get on the trail, when a blood-curdling scream pierced the silence. Spurred to action, the officer dashes into the house wherein the scream originated. Inside he found a family huddled together, shivering.  
  
"What's going on here?" Saitou asked.  
  
"Demon..." the mother mumbled. "H-horrible, couldn't get. ..-AAH!"  
  
Saitou covered his ears as more screaming ensued. "Demons? This must be a mistake; demons don't exist."  
  
That didn't help matters any. The family got even more frightened at the word 'demon'. Feeling a little regret for his choice of words, Saitou began to examine the household. By the end of it, he was perplexed. Not a sign of break in anywhere. But something was strange: with the exception of the den, Saitou found tiny bits of a strange kind of slime. But before, he could examine it, another series of screams resounded in the area. Saitou left quickly to investigate; the neighbors there too saw something like a demon in their dreams that scared them witless. Then another household, and another. Needless to say, something really strange is going on in Tokyo tonight.  
  
Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Yahiko was slowly coming to grips with reality back at the dojo. "That was a scary." Yahiko spoke to himself. "What can cause something so horrible?" Imagining Kaoru as a power hungry dictator was enough to get him jumpy but now the scraping of his door spurred him to draw out his sword. Thankfully the latter had no need to use it; Sano was at the door.  
  
"You alright, squirt?" He asked with a whit of confusion. "You look like as nervous as a crook in the Government buildings."  
  
Yahiko dropped the sword and sighed heavily. "You could say that."  
  
Usually, Sano would be compelled to poke fun at this kind of ritual, but something about the frightened look in Yahiko's eyes told him not to. " You... not okay, are you?"  
  
Yahiko nodded slowly and told him about the dream, but it was the last part that had Sano very curious. "Something tried to grab you?"  
  
"I have no idea what it was," Yahiko answered "But it makes Busu Lady pale in comparison."  
  
"You're joking right?" Sano blurted out "Something so scary it makes the little missy look a saint? I think we might need to talk to that fortuneteller in the morning."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"It's either that or watch the missy throw another fit around here." Sano joked.  
  
After about five minutes, Yahiko uneasily went back to sleep. As for Sano, he decided to go do a little late-night gambling with his friends. On the way though, he found something on his shoe, something like a kind of piece of goo...  
  
At the Silver-eyed Star, Nick was carefully studying his results with Misao completely lost in the lava-lamp like glow of many colorful and bubbling kinds of liquids.  
  
"Hmm. This is weird..." the sorcerer spoke.  
  
"What is it?" Misao asked  
  
Nick poured a dull violet liquid into a beaker and mixed it slowly. "A few minutes ago, this sample was as hard as cement. But now it's flexible." He gave it a squeeze to demonstrate.  
  
Before Misao could say anything, Soujiro came in and sat himself down. "Is he alright?" Nick asked the former-Juupongatana leader.  
  
"Mister Juno isn't looking too good." Soujiro said with a hint of melancholy. "It's like he has a fever or something."  
  
Misao felt something cold run down her back while Nick was starting to become aware of what may be coming. "This is no coincidence. Whatever's causing this goop to become active isn't just hot flashes." Nick corked the beaker and started to leave. "Misao, can you and Soujiro keep on eye on Juno?"  
  
The two assistants nodded, but Soujiro knew something was amiss. "Do you want me to go with you?" the latter asked.  
  
"No." Nick answered. He reached out his hand towards the ceiling and through a bit of magic materialized a black staff where once was nothing. "If something happens, I want you to keep him safe." With that, the sorcerer exited the house and made towards the street. Nick didn't get too far away when a narrow-eyed policeman blocked his path.  
  
"I take it that you're not from around here?" Saitou asked the dark-clad youth before him. "I'll have to ask you to come with me."  
  
"Since when is it police business to pester travelers with midnight duels?" Nick questioned the cop, his eyes turned to the sword on Saitou's belt. "I'm fully aware that your laws forbid carrying swords in this new Meiji Era."  
  
Saitou allowed himself a slight grin. He could tell this boy was no ordinary cream puff. "Policemen are exempt from that law as a measure to maintain peace. But recently the people have been in distress." Saitou's hand idly gripped the handle of his katana. "There's something I can sense from you that's similar to the incidents. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"  
  
Nick began to tighten his grip on his staff as he watched the officer drawing his blade. "Funny you should mention it; I came here to investigate for myself. I can tell that there's something about you as well, but I would expect no less to from the former Shinsengumi leader, Hajime Saitou!"  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed slightly. "You must be bold to speak to me like that, many others trembled just at the mention of my name." He got into an offensive stance with the point of the blade pointed towards Nick's heart. "If you expect me to believe such a poor alibi, than you are a fool who shall perish tonight. I only hope you've prepared yourself"  
  
In the shadows of the houses, something was slithering its way down the streets when it saw the confrontation between the sorcerer and the Wolf of Mibu. It morphed into a crow and perched itself on the roof, watching the processions below.  
  
"It seems you found me out, young Blackwyvern." The crow thought to itself. "But you're in over your head this time. Though I never expected your end to be wrought by a mere swordsman, you were a fool to oppose me. And once my revenge is complete, I, Mekros ,will dance upon your grave!!"  
  
Strange goop is oozing in the houses of terror-struck innocents and the dark lord Mekros has descended upon Tokyo. Not to mention the fact that Nick must throw down with Saitou, one of the most feared manslayers or perish. Will something give before these two cross swords? The murky skies blot out any signs of hope as old enemies will soon clash. Plus the mystery behind Juno's curse deepens to reveal a dark secret.  
  
Coming soon:  
  
Kamiya Dojo Insomniacs, Chapter 10  
  
You don't want to miss it... 


	11. One King to rule them all

Author's note: I wrote this chapter several weeks ago, but due to complications, I had to rewrite the whole chapter all over again from scratch. So sorry if the update took absolutely forever, this was hard to write second time around, but I try not to make a habit of leaving something I started undone. Now for the part of why we have come: Saitou starts to discover strange phenomena afflicting the people of Tokyo. Nick gets down to work when his research requires field observation. Problem is that now he has to confront Saitou in a duel and unbeknown to him, the Dark lord Mekros has come as well...  
  
By the way, standard disclaimer applies. I own the story, Nick, Juno and Mekros, but not the RK character, blah blah blah to whatever disclaimer god I must appease before continuing this fic without unnecessary retribution.  
  
I'm going to put up a final disclaimer for this fic at the end so you won't  
be seeing one of these for a long, but you probably know that already.  
  
RK Insomnia  
  
Chapter 10: One King to rule them all...  
  
Not too far away, Sano was strolling down the street. Many thoughts racked his brain. Mostly about gambling tricks, but he also thought about what happened to Yahiko. Sure, a dream about a power mad Kaoru would make even the most vicious manslayer quiver with fear but the last part was starting to bug him. So instead of trying to reach Katsu and the others, he changed direction to see Misao and Soujiro about it.  
  
The sorcerer was holding his staff as a samurai would a sword. Both combatants were like statues waiting for the other to make the first move. A cold breeze howled, setting the scene for the looming skirmish at hand. Saitou darted towards his opponent sword pointed first. Nick stood his ground, watching the gap close between them. At near point of no return, Saitou slashed the deadly steel ... but what he cut was only air. Saitou stood puzzled for a split second and then turned about, expecting an ambush. "That was fast, boy, but you're in over your head."  
  
"Who said I was in over my head? I'm over yours at best." A voice greeted the wolf from above. Saitou looked up and found Nick standing on air with a smirk on his face. "Your techniques are useless if they can't even hit the target."  
  
"Brave words from a chicken." Saitou replied. "Come down here and take it like a man."  
  
The black-clad youth floated down gently towards the ground, his eyes focused on Saitou. "If you think I'm your average troublemaker... you're sadly mistaken!" Nick swung his staff towards the ground, creating fissures of thunder that racing down the road towards the police officer.  
  
Saitou jumped just as the fissures neared him, they continued onward until fizzling out. "Nice trick, but you'll need more than cheap tricks." The Wolf taunted. "I'll have your head for that, vermin."  
  
Nick merely stood ground again. Saitou held his sword out wards, placing his left hand on the flat of the blade. This was the beginning stance of the Gotatsu. The target's eyes flashed for a second, then Saitou became a blur, it was too late to try an disappear. The young sorcerer dodged what could have been a sword through his shoulder, but felt the blade slice open a gash on his left arm. The wolf grinned in satisfaction, for the advantage was now his. "Not so tough when fighting man to man, are you?"  
  
In spite of his pain, Nick was smiling. "Maybe... but you just made a big mistake:" Nick drove the head into the ground, this time, a deadly blade snaked its way from the top, as well as a long spear head, turning the staff into a deadly scythe. Saitiou's eyes twitched with caution as he saw Nick swinging it an expert flourish "Are you ready for round 2?"  
  
The next order of battle turned from darting speed attacks to a hack and slash affair Saitou began a relentless offensive, but Nick blocked each blow with his scythe. Upon finding an opening, the sorcerer fought back, using the long range of his weapon to put some distance between Saitou and himself. Steel clashed upon steel as both the wolf and his upstart enemy continued to battle furiously.  
  
Not too far away, Sano was figuring out a trick to help him win his next gambling venture when he heard the sounds of battle. Hearing the familiar cursing of his hated rival, the ex-fighter-for-hire hurried towards the direction of combat.  
  
Saitou cursed inwardly again: His opponent's disappearing tactic was starting to get on his nerves. "Damn it, where are you??" He looked around with his katana gripped tightly. There was an unearthly silence, the more it dragged on, the more annoyed Saitou became. ...  
  
"...Over here!" Nick called out. Saitou turned towards the voice ready to swing, but the latter beat him to the punch with pounding his head with the bladeless end of the scythe.  
  
Mekros was perched on the roof of one of the houses, watching the two below battle like two great oxen. He began to muse his options, should Saitou be victorious, his plans would have one less road block to worry about but if Nick defeated the officer, he would strike him down on the spot. A win-win situation.  
  
Saitou was beginning to gain some ground once more. Nick cursed himself on account of his wound: The cut wasn't threatening, but the small loss of blood that followed meant the loss of an arm and with it, efficient use of his deadly sickle.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here to cause trouble in my town." Saitou shouted to Nick. "Now you will pay for your arrogance."  
  
"Why should I go to prison when I've committed no crime? Nick replied. "This battle is foolish. If you don't let me continue my investigation, it will mean disaster for us all!"  
  
Saitou chuckled evilly. "It's too late to surrender, my credo is to destroy evil and you shall fall for your wickedness!" "Saitou started an overhead slash while Nick made a swing towards the waist. Before either katana or scythe made contact, someone yelled  
  
"Knock it off!!!"  
  
Both attackers stopped dead in their tracks, after what seemed to be an eternity, they both found Sano standing between them, the latter beginning to wish he kept his mouth shut: Saitou's katana was a few inches away from his nose whereas Nick's scythe was barely touching his shirt.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here, Rooster??" Saitou spat unceremoniously. "I hate your amateur hide enough when you're not interrupting my duels!"  
  
"Can you actually get your head out of the clouds and call for an armistice?" Sano asked irritated. "Something really weird is going on."  
  
"... Do you remember what happened exactly?" Nick asked as he bandaged his wound.  
  
Sano nodded.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes in disdain. He never thought he'd be listening to a street punk of a rooster head. "I doubt you could have anything intelligent to say. The people are being terrorized by something that's very good at hiding."  
  
Something seemed to struck a cord with Nick, for he now had a haunted look in his eyes. "...Terrorized you say? Sano, I want you to go to the dojo and bring your friends to the house. Something wicked hangs over this town."  
  
Mekros watched as the three walked down the street. After they were out of sight, he flew down from his perch and landed on the ground. His tiny crow disguise was no longer needed so instead of feathers, the dark lord now wore black robes hidden underneath his purple cloak, it was fastened underneath metal shoulder pads. His face completely darkened by a fearsome helmet, save for malevolent topaz eyes that blazed from within. "Yes, show me the way to the vessel... I have all the time in the world, Nicodemus." Grinning his thin lips, Mekros began to follow the three...  
  
The residents of the Kamiya Dojo continued to slumber, blissfully unaware of the preceding events. And in the main bedchamber, Kaoru was sound asleep in a sugared dream...  
  
Karou has having a wonderful day; the dojo was full of new students eager to learn the art of the sword. With Yahiko helping the stragglers and Sano sweeping the courtyard, one would hardly imagine life otherwise. Satisfied to leave her students with Yahiko, the assistant master goes out to the courtyard to find a certain red haired wanderer.  
  
Kenshin was busy attending to a fish roasting on a fire. The heavenly aroma adding to the serenity in the now peaceful dojo. As he prepared to turn the fish over he felt a pair of hands creep around his neck.  
  
"AAH!! Miss Kaoru, you know I don't like it when you do that." Kenshin said meekly to the raccoon girl.  
  
"I know." Kaoru smiled. "That fish smells really good."  
  
"It sure does." Kenshin commented. "It should almost be ready to eat, that it should."  
  
The afternoon sun began its descent into the horizon, painting the skies a beautiful crimson dusk. As the two sat on the roof, Kenshin felt a little tinge of pink on his face.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin slowly reached a hand into his gi. "Well, it's been a long time since we met, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it has."  
  
Kenshin felt his face begin to blush slightly. "Kaoru-dono, you've made me feel like the luckiest man in this town every since we met. Every moment I spend with you have filled a void in my heart that started 10 years ago."  
  
Kaoru was speechless. "You mean you felt empty even as the Battousai?"  
  
The ruroni nodded. "Kaoru I was meaning to ask you..."  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru's beautiful sapphire eyes lit up.  
  
"Karou-dono, will you-"  
  
Everything shattered like a giant piece of glass before her, where the once was the dojo was now a black nothingness. Kaoru felt time stand still for a moment or two, she found herself feeling cold.  
  
"Kenshin? Yahiko?... Where is everyone?"  
  
Karou walked aimlessly in the darkness. With each passing moment, she began to feel her fear eating away at her. Then after darting around, her eyes found something.  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked. ....  
  
There was no answer, yet she could swear it was coming towards her. As this figure moved closer, Kaoru felt the blood in her veins freeze. She started to walk away from the mystery being but she soon began to run. To her dismay, the creature was fast, and the closer it got, the larger it became. Kaoru's skin turned pale with fright as she beheld the dark features and ran as much as her legs would allow her, but pair of thin, spider-like hands were reaching out towards her. Kaoru managed an ear- piercing scream as the hands trapped her in their cold grasp...  
  
Kaoru awoke with a shriek and shielded her face with her hands, but when she opened her eyes there was only the familiar objects and surroundings of her room in the gloom of the night. "... A bad dream?" she said to no one in particular. "that was terrible." As Kaoru got off the floor, she heard someone trying to open the door. Fearing it might be a burglar, Kaoru grabbed a vase and waited, poised to strike.  
  
The door slid open, she could only make out a shadow, but once she saw it had stuck its head inside, she brought down the vase hard on the intruder.  
  
"AAAGGHH!!!!!" came a familiar scream of pain.  
  
Karou's expression changed from fear to worry as she discovered whom it was she hit: Not an evil robber but a scarred samurai with a crimson ponytail and swirly eyes. "Ororororo...."  
  
"Oh my god, Kenshin, are you all right?" she asked shaking the fallen wanderer back to consciousness.  
  
"Hello, my name is Samonouske, that it is..." the wanderer mumbled non- coherently. Brain damage was not a pretty thing, and with Kaoru, that threat dangled menacingly over Kenshin's head. It took about 10 minutes, but Kenshin's brain cells were able to rearrange themselves again. "Is something the matter, Miss Kaoru? I heard some kind of scream."  
  
"It was so horrible." Kaoru began. "I never though something so scary was possible..." her fears returning, she began to trail off into tears. Kenshin felt a compassionate smile work on his face. He began to put his arms around the weeping Kaoru. "Everything's all right, Miss Kaoru, that it is. Why don't you tell me all about it?"  
  
"It was a horrible dream. I thought something was trying to get me." Kaoru began. "I never felt so afraid in all my life."  
  
".... Something was trying to get you?" Kenshin asked with a whit of confusion. "Miss Kaoru, I think you might be stressed out about something."  
  
The latter was too tired to take offense at the remark, her eyes began to stare into Kenshin's: Those warm, welcoming violet eyes; she would often lose herself in them. Kenshin found himself doing the same thing as Karou. Both the assistant master and wanderer began to think the same thought, their faces inching towards each other their hearts beating faster. They closed their eyes anticipating the sweet joy of a kiss...  
  
Unfortunately for them, Sano and Yahiko were in close proximity when they went to tell them the news.  
  
Yahiko felt deep revoltion at seeing what he thought of seeing Kaoru and Kenshin lip wrestle. "Ugh! Kenshin, I can't believe you're doing what I'm seeing you doing!" He immediately left to find a place to purge his swelling disgust.  
  
The disdainful outburst caused both Kenshin and Kaoru to go wide-eyed and say "Oro!?!?!??!?" Sweat drops fell like waterfalls on backs of their heads.  
  
"I don't know if this is going to sound weird compared to this," Sano exclaimed, "but that Nico- whatever-his-name-is wants us to head over to his place right now." The rooster left them alone. Both Kaoru and Kenshin turned beet red with embarrassment before they mentally agreed to follow. If either of them have them have turned around, they would have notice a small glob of slime growing out of the ground...  
  
It was quarter past 1:00 am as Misao found herself rushing from one end of Juno's house to another, fetching various archaic instruments for Nick's research. Yahiko and Kaoru were dozing off, leaving Kenshin, Sano, Saitou and Soujiro awake to ponder this premature summoning.  
  
"Do any of you know what's going on?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Not yet." Saitou began "But from what we discussed earlier, it's got the Crow boy worried."  
  
"'Crow Boy?'" Kenshin and Sano repeated quizzically.  
  
"I believe Mr. Saitou has given Nicodemus an animal name." Soujiro joked.  
  
"It seems rather appropriate, but that's not the point." Saitou continued. "He's been in that room ever since our interrupted duel."  
  
Kenshin's eyebrows creased in annoyance. He didn't like the idea of someone picking fights during a dangerous time, Saitou or Sano in particular. "You haven't changed at all, Saitou."  
  
As the conversation between the guys wore on, Misao found it aggravating, agitating, and infuriating that she was the only one doing the work. As she was passing Yahiko, she kicked the apprentice swordsman in the face to wake him up.  
  
"OWWW!!" the latter yelled angrily. "Who dares to kick my face?"  
  
Almost as if she were awake, Kaoru buried her right fist into Yahiko's skull.  
  
"But I didn't call you ugly this time!" Yahiko objected. That proved to be a poor choice of words as Kaoru instantly woke up and they continued their sibling-rivalry squabbling anew. Misao grinned from ear to ear as she continued her labors.  
  
Nick felt the heat of 3 suns beat upon him as he toiled with his experiments. Having taken a sample of Juno's vital fluids, he set up a crude microscope and put it under the glass.  
  
"Here's the last one." Misao said as she laid a load of books to the floor. "What is that thing?" She asked as she looked at the small device Nick was looking into.  
  
"This is a microscope." The sorcerer continued without looking up. "It allows you to look at tiny things up close and personal."  
  
"Hey, let me see." The weasel asked. Nick stepped aside as Misao put her eye to the device. "Ewww, these look like tiny little bugs!"  
  
"Those little bugs run around your entire body." Nick answered sternly.  
  
"AHHH!! GET THEM OUTTA ME! GET' EM OUTTA ME!!!" Misao screamed as she jumped around in a panicked frenzy.  
  
Nick couldn't help but laugh at Misao's predicament. "Relax. That's your blood."  
  
Misao stopped in midpanic and a question mark popped over her head.  
  
"These round little "bugs" as you call them," the sorcerer began, "Are actually blood cells. They race throughout out your entire body delivering air, there's so many of them, they are what makes your blood so red. But this actually came from Juno. Since Juno is technically a golem, his vital fluids are kind of bluish, but since my blood courses in his veins as well, it's almost violet." He reached into a coat pocket and took out a folded handkerchief and opened it, inside was the mysterious slime recovered from one of the terror-struck families' homes.  
  
"If what Saitou says is true, this little thing should give us some answers. Misao, could you get some writing material? I need you to document the findings as I say them out to you."  
  
"Sure thing." Misao acknowledged.  
  
Nick resumed his post at the microscope after applying the sample to Juno's blood. He sat still, daring not to even breath until something happened. "... Nothing yet.... Wait a minute, the slime cells are being attacked by antibodies."  
  
Misao had to rush in order to keep up.  
  
Back in the lobby, the once abandoned mahjong game was cleared out for a game of Shogi. Saitou was pondering his next move, eyeing a sudden smug Sanouske.  
  
"Come on old man, we're not getting any younger, ya know." Sano taunted.  
  
Saitou silently took a piece and moved it forward, leaving Sano bug-eyed and annoyed once again. "You lose again Rooster." Came the manslayer's reprisal, "You stink at everything."  
  
Sano felt a familiar vein in his forehead pound. "-T-t that's it: No more Mr. Nice Guy. I'm taking you out in the next game!"  
  
Kenshin and Soujiro watched the game and the play-by-play comedy of Sano's newest losing streak.  
  
"Mr. Sanouske sure doesn't know when to quit." Soujiro commented.  
  
"You got that right." Kenshin nodded "He tried to drag me into his gambling one time, that he did."  
  
"Did he think you could help him?"  
  
"Yes, but he lost even more than humanly possible that day."  
  
Sano froze almost immediately at said response. Soujiro found himself laughing uncontrollably, Kenshin joined him soon after. Once again, Saitou felt his jawbones clenching as he let out a slight chuckle to himself, this game just kept getting better and better.  
  
"What are you smiling at?!?!" Sano thundered at the wolf.  
  
"Just how horrible your luck, let alone, your life really is!"  
  
Poor Sano... but before Kaoru and Yahiko could marshal their own laughter against him, the door to Nick's laboratory opened and all fell silent. Misao came out with a scroll in her hand and the young sorcerer soon after.  
  
"...How is Juno?" Kenshin broke the dead silence.  
  
"I have the results right here." Nick said as he began to read. It was about a minute or two after when he finished. "Something appears to be invading Juno's blood stream, possibly the strange slime that's suddenly appearing."  
  
"So there's a correlation?" Saitou asked.  
  
"Maybe." Came the sorcerer's answer. "But I need to do more research before I can be sure."  
  
Kaoru had left the group to find some quiet when she came across Juno's room. As she started to pass, the door creaked open, beckoning her inside. The room was quiet as a tomb, save for the gentle breathing of the stricken fortuneteller in his slumber. Kaoru slowly put a hand on Juno's brow.  
  
"...He's burning up." Kaoru said to herself. "A fever?"  
  
Juno turned over his sleep, and Kaoru saw that he was holding a folded piece of paper. At first she was hesitant, she carefully tugged the paper out of Juno's hand and opened it slowly. She began to scan through the writing hastily...  
  
"EVERYONE!" A shout followed shortly. All heads turned towards the point of origin. Kaoru emerged from the room with the paper.  
  
"Is something the matter, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin went to meet her. She only nodded, then she handed the parchment to Nick.  
  
"What is this?" he asked. Kaoru only motioned to it. The sorcerer opened up the paper. A long silence followed for he soon began to read...  
  
"'To Master Blackwyvern, my assistants, and friends of the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"'By the time you read this letter... I will no longer be myself. I had hoped that my current condition wasn't anything to worry about, but after what had transpired earlier today I cannot ignore this curse any longer.  
  
"Master Nick, I know I haven't been on this earth for very long, but at this point I can only rely on you to help me in this time of need. Even as I write this letter, I pray that you can find a way to stop Mekro's curse.  
  
"'But if there is a chance that I cannot be saved... I leave it to you and the others to kill me....  
  
Disbelief and shock seized everyone by their throats at the last written statement.  
  
"K... he wants us to kill him?" Yahiko stuttered.  
  
".... That's what it says." Nick said. "There's more:  
  
"' I can already picture the disbelief in your eyes, but I would rather let myself be destroyed than have that monster use my skills for destruction.  
  
"'I was glad that I have met you all, it makes me sad that at the rate I'm going I won't be able to see the fortunes I predicted come to be, nor will I be able to pass on my knowledge of potions and fortune telling to my assistants.  
  
"'Master, I conclude this will by saying that at this point, I leave everything in your hands and Mr. Himura's. Whatever your decisions decide, I will hold nothing against you. I am happy enough knowing that life is worth living, even if as a golem.  
  
Farewell, -Fortuneteller Juno.  
  
P.S: If Hiko comes around, tell him that no, I did not bequeath my entire stock of Sake to him. He has to pay for it like everyone else!'"  
  
The letter fell out of the sorcerer's hands and his eyes became fixated on the floor.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Misao asked. "There must be some way of avoiding something so grisly, is there?"  
  
"... I wish there was, Misao" Nick sighed heavily. "But it will be hard to begin when we don't know what's wrong."  
  
"And if this curse is as bad as it sounds," Kenshin added, "Death may only be a blessing for Juno, that it might."  
  
"Kenshin, how could you be so pessimistic?" Kaoru scoffed at the latter. "There has to be at least something we can do!"  
  
Sano cricked his neck before finding something to say. "I have to agree with the little missy, but like the Crow said, we have to figure out what's wrong."  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that you were serious about that," Nick eyed the rooster dangerously, "I'd have to curse you myself!"  
  
Yahiko felt forlorn the most. Of all the strangers he met, Juno was the only one who motivated him in a way that his goal was worthwhile. He gazed at the dull katana the fortuneteller gave him not too long ago. Feeling a sense of resolution welling inside him, the apprentice stood up tall and focused. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to help."  
  
All eyes were focused on Yahiko; it was rare that he had moments like this.  
  
"All you guys sitting on your butts moping, Juno wouldn't want to see you like this. He'd want to see you all trying to bend Heaven and Earth before giving up!"  
  
"Wow, look at Yahiko trying to sound cool." Sano remarked with a sly grin.  
  
"What was that??" Yahiko thundered. "I dare you to say that again!"  
  
Kenshin was impressed at Yahiko's sudden surge of spirit. "It seems that Yahiko has a point, that he does. It's a bad idea to give up when we haven't even started."  
  
Nick stood there with the letter in his hand, listening to Kenshin and the others murmuring in agreement.  
  
"... You're all a bunch of fools, you are." Nick said.  
  
At this comment, many confused eyes turned towards him.  
  
"Anyone who tried to defy Mekros' powers has got to be a fool. ... I like it: count me in!" Nick's frown turned into a grin.  
  
"... And what simple-minded fools you all are..." A evil voice boomed out of nowhere.  
  
Nick felt the hairs on his end; he turned towards the front door. Standing in the open threshold stood a figure out of shadow. Dark robes, topaz eyes and a fearsome war helmet distinguished him like something out of a bad dream.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Karou asked, startled by the imposing stranger.  
  
"I am called the Dark Lord Mekros." The stranger answered. "And soon now, I shall rule this backwater country."  
  
Nick's face was one of cold fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
  
Mekros smiled at his enemy's anger. "I have come to claim your golem."  
  
Immediately, Kenshin, and Saitou laid their hands on their swords.  
  
"Is he in by any chance?" the warlock taunted.  
  
"You're not allowed to see him." Nick answered. "Not before I make you pay for his torment."  
  
Mekros laughed a slow, hallow chuckle. "Even after all this, you still oppose me? I commend you for getting this far in eluding me, but this game of cat and mouse is about to end."  
  
Nick was slowly reaching for the scythe on his back. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember the last time we met? I vowed that you would suffer for your defiance. Now I've come to collect."  
  
"I'll never let you take him!" the younger sorcerer answered flatly.  
  
Mekros chuckled again, this time, causing his shoulder plates to tremble a little. "Who said I was going to kidnap him? Perhaps you should ask him yourself."  
  
"Indeed, Mekros..." A scratchy, sinister voice came behind everyone. "I am entitled to my own say in this matter after all". From the gloom of the bedchamber, Juno emerged. The young fortuneteller lifted his hooded head slowly, gazing towards the assemblage with the piercing blood-red eyes that had haunted them earlier. "You are late, Mekros." The scratchy voice hissed.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord. I was sidetracked for a bit." The dark lord nodded slowly.  
  
"'My lord?' "Nick repeated. "What have you done to my son?" His grip on the scythe tightened.  
  
"After you bested me last time, I began to plot my revenge." Mekros began. "I knew that the only way to return the favor was to target the thing you loved most. Then I found a secret kept hidden by the ancient druids of the heavens. A forbidden ritual that no one had dared attempted for fear of angering the gods."  
  
Nick's features went white with recognition. "No! Not the-"  
  
"-Yes!" Mekros' eyes flashed with a malevolent insanity "The Ritual of the Avatar!"  
  
Kenshin and his friends found themselves a little lost, but judging by the reactions between Nick and Mekros, this sounded serious.  
  
"What's an 'avatar'?" Soujiro asked no one in particular.  
  
"I'll be happy to tell you." The demonic entity grinned an evil grin and turned towards the ex-Juupongatana leader. "A sorcerer who invokes this ritual can call forth powerful beings and become hosts for them."  
  
Nick felt his blood boil as he stared at Mekros. The warlock was enjoying this moment immensely.  
  
"In other words," The dark lord continued, "This power turns any mortal into a living god."  
  
"But why Juno?" Nick asked. "You could have made yourself the vessel."  
  
"Very true." Mekros said. "But I wanted you to see you suffer. You already see the slime generating, haven't you? It's a sign that my plan has been working."  
  
"Just what is this you're scheming?" Saitou asked. "The people tell me they keep seeing a demon of some kind."  
  
"Got it all in one, Saitou." The demon Juno sneered. "For you see, Mekros has struck a deal for power if he was able to provide me a pure body for my vessel.  
  
"...I've heard enough." Nick took out his scythe. "Reverse the spell right now, Mekros."  
  
The dark lord was not too impressed. "Such savagery is unbecoming to a promising sorcerer like yourself."  
  
With a yell, Nick launched himself towards Mekros, ready to cleave off his helmeted head. But the warlock raised a hand and fired off a sphere of dark energy. The impact sent Nick flying into the wall...  
  
"Impetuous fool." Mekros towered over him "Think you I would be defeated by such feeble tactics?"  
  
"Enough stalling, Mekros." Demon/Juno ordered. "The time of the incantation has come. Fail me now and the deal is off."  
  
Misao threw a single kunai at the dark lord, taking him by surprise as well as a piercing on his right hand. "You are a spirited one to attack me so boldly... "Mekros admitted with no hint of pain. "...I hate that." He pulled out the kunai, revealing that the hand was metal and not flesh. "Anyone else want to try to be a hero?"  
  
Yahiko moved forward but Nick motioned him to stop.  
  
"What are you doing?" The apprentice-swordsman objected.  
  
"Mekros is someone you don't want to mess with." Nick stated. "Take your friends and get out of here."  
  
"There's no need for that." Demon/Juno waved an index finger in a disapproving way. His red eyes flashed a blinding light in the room. When the light dimmed, everyone including the warlock and the possessed fortuneteller were outside. "You may begin the incantation anytime now."  
  
Mekros felt the winds of triumph upon him. The demon's spell had his opposition completely immobilized, meaning that no one would be able to interrupt him. "You all attempted to oppose me? Now you shall bear witness to the rebirth of the world's true master!"  
  
The helmeted tyrant took out what looked to be an ancient parchment. He took a moment to revel in the helplessness of his would-be nuisances. But as his eyes scanned their features of frustration and fear, he found a pair of sharp violet eyes staring at him sternly from what he thought was a washed up samurai in dire need of a hair cut. "And what are you looking at?"  
  
"I've seen some very strange things in my life, but this concept of magic is the most mysterious of them all, that it is." Kenshin spoke. "I can see that you are afraid, in spite of your power. If you release Juno from your curse, I will allow you to leave peacefully. Otherwise, you are going to wish you never set foot in this land."  
  
Mekros was silent for a minute as his face slowly twisted into a sadistic grin. Then he began to laugh like a madman. "Ha ha ha ha! You're joking, aren't you? What can you, a mortal samurai do to me that would make me feel fear??" The laughter turned into mad glee as Mekros began to hover to the sky. "Normally, I would kill someone who had your insolence myself, but you shall be the first to suffer before the true master of the world this night!"  
  
Mekros held out his metal hand in a dramatic fashion, glowing with dark energy, Mekros began to recite the words upon his parchment:  
  
"Ee-mo-sen, kra-mo-ten,  
  
The time has come, the place is now....  
  
Abro-sha-clack-to-din,  
  
I call thee forth from the world beyond...  
  
The dark blue skies were gradually blotted out by billowing storm clouds, thunder rumbling in the distance. Mekros uses his magic to etch out an unholy pentagram in the sky. Demon/Juno began to take to the skies as well, floating over Mekros' evil rune.  
  
"Muu-kai-shou, crau- fyen-go,  
  
ancient spirit, come forth to me.  
  
Tre-quan-xa, ma-ho-ryu,  
  
Take this shell as your flesh,  
  
and this dew as your blood...  
  
Down in the streets, the slime that permeated in the homes of the victims was gathering into a large blob below and soon covered the possessed Juno and hardened in to a large crystalline shell.  
  
Misao tried to struggle against the spell but to little success. "Dammit, this magic is too strong! I can't move a muscle."  
  
"You're pretty smart to figure that out so quickly." Sano growled sarcastically. "Of course that doesn't matter now since we're all gonna die."  
  
"I don't think now's a good time for arguing, Sano." Nick said to the rooster. "We've already got enough on our hands, damn that Mekros...One way or another, he'll pay for messing with my son." In spite of his words though, Nick could do not, but feel helpless as well.  
  
Soujiro and Yahiko were ignoring the arguments, their eyes fixed on the ritual above that would spell their doom. Kaoru was becoming fearful at the hopelessness of their situation.  
  
Kenshin was becoming frustrated at this point, his struggling was only allowing his fingers to twitch and his anger at Mekros' insanity was pumping adrenaline through his body. But he soon felt something faint beginning to crawl out from his subconscious...  
  
The shell around Juno was starting to crack and the pentagram burning as Mekros was nearing the final incantations, his eyes twitching with mad anticipation.  
  
"Po-ku-ru, Wa-xu-lin,  
  
Awaken now from your eternal sleep  
  
And build a new empire upon the land.  
  
Rule this world with pure dark sin,  
  
RISE NOW SUIDRAS, SHADOW KING OF NIGHTMARES!!!!"  
  
The shell and pentagram exploded with the force of a thousand cannons. The clouds began to unleash a fury of lightning bolts upon the streets. As the dust settled, half of Tokyo found itself in eternal darkness. The source came in a giant form shrouded in a great black cloak. A pair of great horns towered from his great demonic head among a mass of almost-limp gray hair. The creature worked his mouth open revealing glistening white fangs. His eyes were next to open, they were a pupiless blood red as when he took control of Juno, only now this was a hundred times worse..  
  
Mekros was laughing in mad triumph as he turned his attention again to the flies in the sandpaper. "Tremble in terror before the wake of your new masters!"  
  
Suidras turned to the megalomainical warlock. "A little over the top, but well said, Mekros."  
  
Kaoru felt a scream coming on but she was too petrified to even attempt it. Misao beat her to it, though.  
  
The demon king took in a deep breath of the air. "The scent of freedom is a wonderful thing. And look over yonder. My first meal in over a thousand years..."  
  
It was at that sentence that Kaoru began to whimper in fear again. Kenshin could only struggle as he watched the monster inched towards Kaoru.  
  
"Do not be so worried, little one." Suidras assured the frightened assistant-master. "You've already given me strength to rise earlier this night, your fear is a rare dish I prefer to take in slowly."  
  
Kenshin's blood was now boiling as Suidras reached out a spidery-clawed hand towards Kaoru. He cursed himself inward for being unable to do something. But then, something happened. He could feel his bonds loosening and his heartbeat growing stronger. He knew that something was changing inside him: his eyes had turned to golden yellow...  
  
-End of Chapter 10  
  
With the resurrection of Suidras, Mekros now seems unstoppable. But something happens that the great warlock has not counted on: A shadow of the past returns to clash with this new threat. Soon afterwards, Nicodemus begins to plan a countermeasure, but with Suidras' wrath set on Tokyo, will a manslayer's rage be enough to turn away the darkness? Next on Kamiya Dojo Insomniacs, "Concerto of Chaos."  
  
Whew! Another chapter done at last! Doing something like this seems to get harder and harder every time.. but it's a challenge worth undertaking. This is my first time writing an actual (if short,) battle scene and fluffy moments, by the way. Next on my list is continuing my RK Whose Line fic so it will probably be a while before I start on chapter 11. See you in the review pages! 


	12. Concerto of Chaos 1 Flames of Hatred

**Kamiya Dojo Insomniacs**

Chapter 11: Concerto of Chaos part 1- Flames of Hatred

Kaoru felt chills down her spine as Suidras lurched towards her; the great demon's features a sadistic grin. With the paralysis spell still in effect, it seemed that now she was the first to suffer in this new reign of darkness…

Kenshin was beginning to feel himself loosen from the spell; he gradually reached for the sakabato hanging on his belt and drew it out from its sheath.

"Now do you fools see the futility of your actions?" Mekros taunted from above. "No one has opposed me and lives: Now you will all pay as sacrifices to the great Nightmare King."

Yahiko and the others felt helpless and frustrated at the worsening situation. They couldn't move, let alone save Kaoru from the demon king.

Just as Suidras began to close her hand around the frightened Kaoru, a force like thunder erupted from out of nowhere at his arm. With a growl of annoyance, Suidras withdrew his appendage. "Who dares to attack me?" the monster snarled. "Tell me now and I shall make your death swift."

"I'm the one, monster." A voice came from the side.

Suidras' eyes followed suit and they soon gazed upon the red-haired samurai. But this wanderer's eyes yellow eyes burned with anger, Kenshin Himura was pushed back into the shadows: It was Battousai the Manslayer that dared to attack the fearsome tyrant.

"You're different than before." Suidras examined the manslayer. "Your soul is now filled with malevolence. No matter though." Suidras then turned towards the warlock in the skies. "Mekros, deal with this upstart."

Mekros floated down a good distance from the Battousai. He could also feel something from this scarlet samurai. "So you can change the color of your eyes? I'm not impressed it that's the best you can do!" Mekros threw open his cape and fired off a sphere of fire towards Battousai. The projectile hissed as it closed in but at point blank range, Battousai swatted the attack aside with his sakabato, sending the blast upwards. Mekros was surprised. "Not bad, samurai, but let's see you chop this!" the dark lord vanished in a cloud of black smoke, in its wake, a large, wolf demon snarled, foam frothing from its gnashing teeth. Mekros reappeared by the manslayer in grim satisfaction. "My wolf is hungry this evening. I trust you'll feed him nicely." Te latter vanished before Battousai could slice in his direction.

The distraction ending at that, the rabid creature raced towards him, there was little time for thought. He turned the blade of his sakabato and raised it into the air. As the wolf neared its target, it bounded into the air for a pounce. Mekros felt a grin of victory plaster on his face, but…

Battousai brought the sakabato down on the ground, the impact sending a shower of rocky spikes towards his attacker.

Mekros was staring in disbelief and disgust as he saw the gruesome scene of his creature getting punctured by many spikes, skidding to the ground a ruined mess of dirty fur and blood.

"That was the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Do ryu sen." Battousai told Mekros without him asking. If you don't change your ways, you'll end up just like your wolf."

"You dare to make demands of me?" Mekros' scoffed. "You will regret such bravado." He flew towards Battousai with his metal hand crackling with dark mana.

From the sidelines, Yahiko was watching the battle ensue. Mekros began to shoot several blasts of energy at the Battousai, but the hitokiri was dodging the missiles with relative ease. "This is crazy."

"What is?" Misao asked.

"Usually, Kenshin ends the battle quick when he becomes the Battousai. But there's something about this guy that has him fighting differently."

"Will you two shut up for once and move?" Saitou barked at the two. "I suggest you move it before I make you!"

Almost immediately, Misao and Yahiko followed Saitou behind a house just in time for avoid an explosion that left a small crater in the street. Peering from the corner, Kaoru, Sano, Soujiro, and Nick were watching as well.

The warlock's patience began to wear thin as he launched volley after volley that was swatted away by an increasingly annoying reverse-blade sword. "Damn you, why won't you hold still?"

Battousai cast a dismissing glance at his magical opponent. "You're not so tough when you're not gloating, are you?." With that, he charged at Mekros with sakabato flying around like a miniature cyclone.

Now Mekros was on the defensive, narrowly dodging the slices and using quick force fields to block the thrusts. The crimson manslayer was forcing Mekros backwards with little sign of relenting.

Mekros smirked as he took to the skies once again. "I do admit that you caught me off guard, your skills are amazing for a mortal samurai…"

Battousai said nothing, at first glance he thought Mekros was making a bluff, but that conclusion was foregone when the pompous warlock reached towards the sky, focusing the lighting into a single point of energy in his palm.

"But in the end, you are only a mortal." The warlock sneered. "Not even you will be able to withstand this!" The electrical energy in Mekro's hand and formed into a fearsome spear that was soon gripped in his metallic fist. "Farewell, foolish samurai!!!!"

Karou watched with horrified eyes as Mekros hurled his deadly weapon, her eyes began to leak tears anticipating a gruesome death… a blinding light enveloped the area as the spear made contact with an unseen force.

Mekros was about to gloat, but the victorious expression on his face turned into one of surprised confusion. "What???… How????"

Battousai looked around quickly for the answer. He found it in a familiar sight decked out in black, not only that, a protective barrier around him and Kenshin.

"How does it feel to be aggravated, agitated and infuriated, Mekros?"

Mekro's features wrenched in frustration. "Curse you, Blackwyvern!"

Nick smiled at the latter's frustration as he leaned on his scythe. "It's the start of what I'll do to you before this is over."

"What do you think you're doing?" Battousai yelled at the sorcerer. "You haven't fully recovered from his last attack!"

Nick did not like this caning. "I know how good you are, but I want you stay out of this one."

"You must be joking." The ex-hitokiri dismissed.

"You're gonna have to trust me on this one." Nick answered.

The crimson manslayer felt contempt rise in his veins, but that was forgotten as something in his head went off. "What the hell?!?" he thought.

"Calm down. Blind anger's not a good thing." Nick's voice echoed in Battousai's head.

"I know you want to question why I'm speaking to your mind, but we have to act fast. I'll tell Saitou to get your friends to safety, then we can start taking this battle to them."

"You're crazy." Battousai's voice snapped in Nick's head. "Do you really think you can stop them with your arm in bad shape?"

"It's a gamble, but then again, so is a samurai who swears never to kill again-"

Suidras had seen enough. "I know what you two are planning and I shall save you the trouble."

Mekros liked where this was going. "Shall we finish them off, my lord?"

The demon turned his gaze towards the samurai and sorcerer in the streets then back to warlock hovering near him. "No." came a cold answer.

"But… my lord." Mekros spoke "This situation-"

"-Could serve our purpose if played right." Suidras interrupted. The dark king began to walked towards the red-eyed samurai." Nearby, Saitou was quietly leading the group to a safe distance.

"The monster is becoming smaller." Saitou he said aloud. "He must be up to something."

"Less talk, more run!" Misao gritted as she began to coral everyone into a new hiding place.

Suidras growled softly as he observed Himura in the streets. "Samurai, you have unusually superb skills. What do you here in this time where the sword is needless?"

Battousai said nothing.

"The silent type, eh?" the demon blinked his red soulless eyes. "It is as I thought: your ferocity in battle is remarkable. Only one such being exists in this world: the legendary demon in human form: Hitokiri Battousai the Manslayer."

At this statement, the feature on Mekros' face creased with slight astonishment.

"And what it I am?" the swordsman asked.

"Your time has passed long ago." Suidras continued. "The age of the samurai has ended with the fall of the Tokugawa regime, rendering the need for men like yourself pointless. I however, can find good use for someone like yourself."

Not too far away, Kaoru crept away from the house Misao and Saitou dragged the group into. She couldn't stay calm knowing that Kenshin was still out there locked in battle with monsters like Mekros and Suidras.

The manslayer's eyebrow creased in curiosity, the results pleased Suidras as he soon whisked the tiny swords man to the rooftops, but not before returning to a size where he could hold a person in his palm. "Now that we are no longer around prying eyes, I would like you to consider the rest of my proposal."

Battousai sheathed his sakabato as Suidras continued his banter.

"Even though this land is at peace, the ones in power are corrupt and foolish. You know this to be true already since some people seem fit to purge the government through chaos."

Battousai cocked his head slightly as if to say 'your point being?'

"This world needs to make a new start, one where the mistakes of the past will cease to become memory. The old order must be destroyed in order to start anew, Battousai. If you were to join my ranks, the power you will gain will make your mastery of Hiten Mitsurugi as if nothing. You would be emperor of lands stretching as far as the ocean. That's more than any sword can ever give you."

Down in the streets, Kaoru had tracked down her beloved and to her dismay, Mekros and Suidras.

"What say you, Himura the Battousai?" Suidras' eyes flickered in pleasure as he extended an open hand to the tiny samurai on the roof.

Kaoru watched with visible horror as she saw Kenshin step onto the specter's hand. "Kenshin! If you're even thinking about siding with that monster, I swear I'll never forgive you for this!"

All eyes turned to Kaoru, who in turn turned white with fright. Mekros made way to grab her, but a snarl from Suidras denied him the order.

The Battousai cast a quick sideways glance before returning his attention to the demon towering over him.

"A minor nuisance. So Battousai, what is your answer?"

At first, Himura stood still. But in the blink of an eye, the hitokiri drew his sword and thrust it into Suidras' palm. The fiendish monarch roared in excruciating pain, even clutching the ruined appendage was like the scalding of hot oil.

Battousai grinned in satisfaction for a moment, but then his features turned to surprise. The trickle of blood that stained the roof was a dull violet. "What.. is this?." The hitokiri objected.

On the streets below, Kaoru, having witnessed the scene, found herself robbed of speech. She stood there, staring at the manslayer in disbelief and felt great distress well up inside her.

" How is this possible?" Battousai asked as he stared at the bloodstained sakabato in his hand.

"So it is not yet complete, then." A voice came from the sky. Mekros floated down to the roof with realization in his topaz eyes. "The boy has a remarkably strong will."

"What do you mean?" Battousai asked the helmeted warlock.

"Even from the shackles of my curse, Juno is trying to reject the spirit of my master." Mekros elaborated. "Because of that, Suidras is not in complete control of the boy's body for some time. Quite an irony, isn't it?" The warlock's features curled into a delicious sneer. "The only chance you for victory lies in destroying the golem's body while he's still vunerable, but you can't do that, can you?"

Battousai could not believe what he was hearing. "You monster: you mean to say that your desire for revenge is so great you would sacrifice an innocent child to satisfy your desire for it?"

"What's so wrong about that?" Mekros asked coldly. "The 'child' as you put it isn't even alive. What would have you risking your life for such a thing?"

The manslayer was growing even more enraged. He promptly flipped his blade over.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru pleaded. "That's enough! Don't you see this isn't working?."

The sharp-eyed samurai turned towards the street with a scornful look in his eyes. "Stay out of this woman, the boy himself said that he would rather die than be Mekros' puppet"

"But only if an alternative can't be found." Nick hobbled next to Kaoru. "Is shedding the blood of innocents your true nature, Himura? If you continue this, I will have to kill you myself, for you would become a devil far worse than the ones you you seek to destroy."

"You'll have to go through me first." Saitou scowled at the sorcerer. "If anyone is to kill the Battousai, it will be me, sorcerer boy."

Not too far off, Mekros was growing bored of the melodrama unfolding right now. He couldn't understand why his demonic master was so interested in spite of his unwanted acupuncture. The only thing that stopped the warlock from ruining the moment was the fear of what might come of incurring the wrath of a god-like being.

Looking at the blood stained sword in his hand, Himura felt his malice replaced with contemplation, he then turned towards the street towards Kaoru and Nick, and for a brief moment took a sudden interest in the roof shingles. "… A devil far worse…?" he spoke laconically. "No, I cannot allow such a thing to exist…" lowering his sword slowly, the crimson-haired wanderer closed his eyes and with an open faced palm, delivered a blow to his own temple.

"… Am I missing something?" Nick asked Kaoru as the moment had passed. "Kenshin just hit himself in the head."

Kaoru's eyes were focused on the rooftops. What happened from here depended on the lone samurai on the roof. As Kenshin raised his head, his eyes opened, revealing resolute violet where once was flaring gold.

"So, you have reverted back to the wanderer you once were." Suidras concluded.

"Yes." Kenshin answered. "And it will be my vow that I will find a way to banish you to the gloom from whence you came, Suidras… without hurting Juno." Kenshin swung his sakabato, expelling the blood from its steel shaft .

The demon laughed coldly. "Regrettably, wanderer, as you are now, you will never be able to save your fortuneteller friend." The grin of fangs immediately turned to clenched hatred. "For your attempt to kill me… your city will burn!" With a wave of his hand, several rooftops exploded into flame. Kenshin could not believe the sight of the carnage he saw: the citizens began to flood the streets, screaming in panic for their lives. Down below, Saitou and the others hurried to organize the police officers into chains, passing buckets and pails of water to snuff the flames. Suidras towered over the pyres like an epitome of chaos, laughing diabolically.

"Look at your people, running like ants, Battousai." The tyrant taunted. "They are like sheep, blind to their own stupidity without anyone to rule them. They are fools who deserve their fate, and you shall join them soon after."

All eyes turned towards the inevitable carnage. Suidras swiped towards Kenshin, but a blur was the only thing the demon clenched in his hand.

Kenshin's s god-like speed served well since now he was behind Suidras a good distance. "Looking for someone, monster?"

Suidras snarled in frustration at Kenshin's insult. "If you would like a roast, perhaps I shall let the boy's magic speak for me." The creature gazed into his scarred hand and focused on it, almost instantly, a rock of flaming brimstone appeared. Smiling, Suidras hurled the stone at Kenshin, but the wanderer darted out of the line of sight. The situation turned into a dangerou shooting gallery as Kenshin had a new problem, for each time the brimstone hit the ground, flaming debris scattered all around the ground and the nearby houses. Soon after, the sounds of panic and screams filled the air as the populace dashed out of their ruined homes trying to avoid the searing coals that litteret thier path. Saitou found himself scrambling to take the situation under control. "Everyone! Clear the city as fast as you can!" Soujiro and Misao emerged to lead the panicky citizens away but with the fires burning so fiercely, this would be no easy task. Even with the police

"Do you see it now?" Suidras taunted Kenshin. "With just a sample of the child's magic, I've reduced your people to headless chickens. Imagine if I were to bring my own power to bear? "

"You're sick if you think I'll let you get away with it, demon!" came Kenshin's response. Suidras resumed throwing brimstone, but the wily ruroni was too quick for it to matter. Using his speed to advantage, he dashed up Suidras' arm and struck the creature's head. With a furious growl, Suidras slashed his claw-like nails but felt only the sky being cleaved. His eyes flashing in annoyance, the great demon shifted his gaze in all directions, expecting his tiny opponent to attack again. "… I know you're here, Himura. You can't hide from me forever."

Kaoru found it hard to make her way through the multitude of people flooding the street. They scrambled to the Government offices seeking haven from the nightmarish scene. "Excuse, me. Out of my way, please. Sano! Yahiko! Where are you guys?" Kaoru squeezed herself out of the multitude of people with an unceremonious flop. All she could see through the settling dust were the sight of buildings engulfed in the flames. "This is terrible! And that monster did it on a whim?"

A black blur emerged from the flames. A wispy of thing at first, but Kaoru hurried over and her intuition proved correct. It was Nick was running down the road with staff in hand. "That creature can and did, Kaoru." He said. "And I fear that's just the beginni-hey!"

Kaoru grabbed the sorcerer by his shirt and shook him like a ragged doll. "Did you see Kenshin and the others?"

"I think I saw Yahiko and the others come this way, but for Kenshin-"

"He is deadlocked in battle." An unfriendly voice interrupted from above. Much to the displeasure of the two, Mekros floated down from the sky, a victorious smirk on his now-visible face: proud features, distinguished eyebrows, and a short brown beard, with lips curved in a grin. "With Suidras, to be precise."

"And just what do you want now?" Nick frowned

"To finish my business with you, Young Blackwyvern." Mekros reached behind his back and drew out an eerie trident from out nowhere.

Kaoru did not like the way this was going so she took out her bokuto. "What will it take for you to leave us alone? Haven't you done enough damage tonight?"

Mekros chuckled a low laugh. "Hardly. But if you've had enough, I shall indulge the both of you a swift death."

"I don't think so!" Nick objected, he whipped his right arm like a rifle towards Mekros and shot a firebolt out from his palm. Mekros' form became a wisp before the missile could hit anything tangible. The warlock reappeared at the far end of the street.

"You haven't learned much if that's your strategy." Mekros walked towards his target for a bit and then began to charge with the trident poised to attack. "I'll send you to your ancestors in hell!"

With the line of contact growing thin, Nick instinctively shoved Kaoru out of the way and held ready his staff. Jus as the points of Mekros weapon became visible, Nick swung his weapon upwards, diverting the trident upwards. Then he spun on his heel and swung a mighty blow to the warlock's ribs. Mekros snarled as he stabbed his weapon towards his younger adversary, but Nick was ready: his block had caught two prongs of Mekros' trident in his staff, he quickly wrenched the weapon out of the warlock's hands and tossed it to the side..

Kaoru was watching from the sidelines watching the battle for a moment. It seemed that the battle, in spite of one weapon lost, was too unpredictable to call.

"Do I detect sudden motivation within you?" Mekros asked surreptitiously.

"You messed with my family for the last time." Nick growled. "What more reason to be rid of you than that?"

Mekros looked around the streets with a casual glance. "If only it were that simple. But I am not the same fool you bested on that day."

"In what way?" The younger sorcerer asked. "All I know is you've got a bigger mouth."

"You know well the laws behind this ritual?" Mekros asked but received no answer. "No? Allow me to explain : Whenever the ritual, the supernatural being is required to grant a boon to the one who summoned him from the world beyond."

Kaoru was not liking the way this was going at all. Nick took a quick glance at the warlock. "All that trouble to replace that hand of yours? Pretty worthless trade."

Mekros began to laugh at this quip. "Not just that, you fool." He looked at his cold metallic hand as it trembled in recrimination. "This hand is the seal of the bargain I made with Suidras, even before I plotted this grand scheme. "And with its power, I have been given what I did not have on that day…."

Black smoke began to whisp around Mekro's body, until he was completely dark. Topaz eyes glared at the sorcerer and assistant master with a glint of anticipation. A strange tendril reared out of the void, crackling and hardening into a large scorpion's tail. then a pair of wings pertruded from the mist accompanied by the sounds of several creatures growling.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Whatever that is... it's not good..." Nick answered.

Whew! Another chapter done. This one kinda took me a while. Usually, I'd put down a trailer for what will happen next time, but I don't want to spoil what happens. Another writer's block dilemma. The battle continues on the next chapter of KDI: "Concerto of Chaos part 2- Raindrops of Sorrow".

Right now I'm happy and very annoyed. I just checked my e-mail and the number of useless spam that's going around is really getting on my nerves. If I find out who those guys are, I'll personally rip off thier arms and beat them stupid. Good new though, I'm gradually working of my writer's block... if very slowly.

I don't know what else to say except that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been pretty busy for a while so I'm afraid I have no real excuse for taking so long to update. Gommen nassai, folks. If you feel like leaving a review, I would appreciate some on the way out.

Next up, I'm planning on continuing my comedy fics: Some more RK Whose Line madness, and my Monty Python MMX fic. Don't know when I'll get started, but I promise you more fanfiction havoc in the future. Ja ne!


End file.
